Bus miteux (ou La veste du destin)
by StrongFireflies
Summary: [UA] Qui a dit qu'un bus miteux n'était pas un endroit propice aux rencontres amoureuses ? Thomas en était convaincu, le jour où, dans ce même bus, il donna sa veste à un inconnu qui se les pelait. Mais une veste vieille de 5 ans, ça vous quitte pas si facilement. NEWTMAS
1. Chapitre 1 - Ne me tendez pas la main si

Hellooow !

Bon, ben voilà. J'écris une **Newtmas** ! Mon autre fiction (HP) ne m'inspire plus depuis un petit moment (je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui la lisaient, si jamais vous passez par là) Mais peut être que je m'y remettrais un jour, qui sait.

Enfin, me voici avec ma **deuxième** fiction postée ici, dans la section _The Maze Runner_, cette fois !

Elle se passe dans un univers alternatif, où Thomas est étudiant en histoire et Newt... Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. 8D

Vuala vuala :3

Bien qu'elle soit nulle et chiante, (keur) je dédie solennellement "Bus miteux (ou La veste du destin)" à **ABeautifulMyth**, qui a lu toutes les Newtmas de ffnet, mais qui malgré tout, est en manque de fanfics. Je t'aime un peu quand même, bitch. (SURPRISE)

J'espère que vous aimerez aussi, vous qui lisez :3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages, sauf exceptions, sont à God James Dashner.

* * *

La flamme du briquet qui s'éleva devant son visage réchauffa faiblement ses mains pendant un court moment. Il frissonna tandis qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette, trépignant dans l'espoir de se réchauffer.

Le bus n'arrivait toujours pas, et Thomas commençait à avoir sérieusement froid. ''Soirée d'hiver'' et ''chaleur'' n'étaient définitivement pas des synonymes, et le jeune homme de 20 ans se maudissait de ne pas avoir son permis, et d'être forcé d'utiliser les transports en commun. De la fumée s'échappa de sa bouche, entre ses dents qui claquaient.

Il faisait déjà nuit, et depuis une trentaine de minutes, Thomas avait fini son service au bar où il travaillait lorsqu'il n'étudiait pas à l'université. Autour de lui, les lampadaires étaient allumés, mais il n'y avait personne, pas même une voiture sur la route. Sa chance immense avait voulu que l'université, son appartement, et son lieu de travail se trouvent à des lieux complètement opposés géographiquement. Ainsi, Thomas attendait le dernier bus qui passait dans ce coin reculé de la ville pour la journée, impatient de pouvoir rejoindre son loft dans le centre ville.

Ses pieds tapaient toujours sur le béton. Que faisait ce fichu bus ? Le brun glissa une nouvelle fois sa cigarette entre ses lèvres gercées. Une voiture passa, brisant pour un instant le silence. Thomas la suivit des yeux en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre. Le froid et la fumée de cigarette lui piquaient les yeux, qui n'étaient plus réduits qu'à deux fentes, et dont la couleur noisette aurait pu être entrevue s'il ne faisait pas si sombre. Et s'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour l'entrevoir, parallèlement.

Le bus apparu enfin au coin de la rue, et Thomas soupira de soulagement. Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta à son niveau, le jeune homme jeta sa cigarette par terre avant de l'écraser sous son pied, et de bondir dans le bus lorsque le chauffeur ouvrit les portes.

« Bonsoir. » lui dit Thomas d'une voix tremblotante.

L'homme au crâne dégarni lui répondit d'un signe de tête. C'était le même chauffeur tous les soirs, qui passait dans cette rue avec le même bus, et Thomas était habitué à sa faible éloquence. Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer, le brun alla s'asseoir sur un siège. Le choix n'était pas compliqué, étant donné le peu de personnes présentes dans le bus. Dans la rangée de droite, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Dos à la vitre, un homme semblait assoupi, serrant une sacoche contre lui, ses lunettes carrées de travers sur son nez. Sur les sièges du fond, un couple s'embrassait passionnément. Thomas détourna les yeux, en se faisant intérieurement la remarque qu'il y avait plus romantique comme moyen de transport qu'un bus miteux.

Le siège sur lequel il s'était laissé choir était déchiré au niveau de l'appui-tête, et quelqu'un de visiblement très inspiré avait déclaré sa flamme à une certaine Lily sur celui d'en face. Certaines personnes devaient définitivement avoir une vision différente des bus miteux de celle de Thomas, pour ce qui concernait le romantisme.

Le bus redémarra, et Thomas soupira en songeant au long trajet de minimum vingts minutes qui allait suivre avant qu'il puisse enfin retrouver son lit. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre, mais la vibration lui vrilla les tempes, alors il coulissa jusqu'à être couché, les pieds posés sur le siège d'à côté. Il fixa le plafond au dessus de lui, bercé par le ronronnement du bus.

Les minutes passèrent, et Thomas était tombé dans une douce torpeur, dont il fut sorti par l'ouverture des portes du bus. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux en se redressant. Il n'était pas encore arrivé à son arrêt, mais c'était visiblement celui du couple du fond, qui descendit en rigolant. Thomas soupira une énième fois, et s'apprêta à reprendre sa position, quand des bruits secs de pas lui firent relever la tête. Quelqu'un venait de monter dans le bus, un homme, qui marchait d'un pas rapide, tête baissée. L'homme passa en coup de vent près du siège de Thomas, et alla s'asseoir à une place du fond. Thomas le suivit des yeux. Il vit l'homme prendre son visage entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Est ce qu'il pleurait ? Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être au top de sa forme. Il fixa l'homme pendant quelques secondes. Celui ci ne bougea pas quand le bus redémarra. Le type à la sacoche dormait toujours, la bouche entrouverte, et Thomas était maintenant bien réveillé. Il garda ses yeux posés sur l'homme dont le visage était toujours invisible. Même depuis sa place, et dans l'ombre du bus, Thomas pouvait voir qu'il tremblait. Pas étonnant lorsqu'on porte un simple t-shirt en plein hiver. Mais ses épaules se soulevaient trop haut pour que ses tremblements soient simplement dus au froid.

Thomas baissa les yeux un moment. Il se sentait gêné, à fixer sans rien faire une personne qui était visiblement en détresse. Alors il se retourna, et se concentra sur la ville qui défilait à travers la vitre.

Sur la route, il y avait beaucoup plus de voitures que dans la rue où travaillait Thomas, ce qui indiquait qu'ils arriveraient bientôt au centre ville. La vie était beaucoup plus active dans ce rayon là de la ville, et la lumière y était plus présente, les lampadaires éclairant les rares personnes qui marchait encore sur les trottoirs.

Thomas resta concentré pendant une vingtaine de secondes sur les immeubles qui défilaient. Mais la curiosité était une des choses qui le caractérisaient, et il ne résista pas à la tentation de se retourner un nouvelle fois.

L'homme avait changé de position, mais Thomas ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage. Il regardait par terre en frictionnant ses bras. Qui était assez fou pour sortir en t-shirt manches courtes une nuit d'hiver, sérieusement ?

Thomas jeta un œil à la vieille veste de jogging qu'il portait sous son manteau en laine noire. Il traînait cette veste depuis ses années lycée, et elle ne lui taillait plus aussi bien que lorsqu'il avait 16 ans. Il avait prit du muscle depuis le temps, et bien qu'il n'ait pas des bras exceptionnels pour le commun des mortels, il fallait bien admettre qu'elle lui était trop petite. Il se disait souvent que la jeter serait une bonne idée, mais Thomas était de ces personnes qui attachent de l'importance aux objets, ou plutôt au vécu des objets.

Mais le type du fond du bus tremblait dans son t-shirt, la température était négative dehors, et Thomas portait quatre couches de vêtements. Et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un mort sur la conscience. Les souvenirs de lycée que renfermait sa vieille veste pouvaient bien être sacrifiés.

Le brun enleva son manteau pour retirer sa veste. Il hésita à se lever pendant plusieurs secondes, bougeant bizarrement ses doigts comme il le faisait toujours quand il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui le stressait, ou qu'il devait prendre une décision. Et si l'homme l'envoyait balader, lui et sa pauvre veste de lycéen ? En même temps s'il n'essayait pas il s'en voudrait. Sa sœur disait toujours qu'il agissait soit trop impulsivement, soit en réfléchissant trop. « Soit tu te prends la tête, soit tu fonces tête baissée comme un tocard ! » qu'elle disait. Il y avait peut être un juste milieu entre les deux, mais Thomas semblait sauter sans arrêt d'un plateau à l'autre sur la balance ''Temps de réflexion avant d'agir''. Bipolaire sur les bords.

Il referma ses poings, arrêtant les mouvements frénétiques de ses doigts. Puis il se saisit de sa veste, avant de se lever.

Lorsqu'il posa un pied dans l'allée du bus, il sentit son assurance s'ébranler, mais il continua son chemin vers l'homme, qui avait gardé la tête baissée. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, Thomas observa le haut de son crane. La lumière des lampadaires qui défilaient au dehors lui dévoila la couleur des cheveux de l'homme. Il était blond, et semblait frêle, ainsi recroquevillé. Thomas ne savait pas quoi dire pour qu'il remarque sa présence. Alors il toussota. Oui, le toussotement de quand on sait pas quoi dire, celui là même. Exact.

Le blond releva la tête d'un coup. Visiblement, il n'avait pas entendu Thomas arriver, ce qui expliquait sûrement qu'il le regardait comme si sa présence en face de lui était aussi normale que celle d'un alpaga au milieu de l'océan pacifique.

« B-Bonsoir. » bégaya Thomas en passant sa main dans son cou. « Heu, vous voulez ma veste ? »

Bordel, il avait vraiment des progrès à faire dans les relations humaines. Le blond détacha ses yeux de Thomas pour les poser sur la veste qu'il tenait à la main. Thomas l'observa. Ses mèches blondes étaient en bataille, il avait un visage fin avec un nez un peu retroussé, et ses bras nus n'étaient pas bien épais. Le brun se fit la réflexion que la veste lui irait certainement mieux qu'à lui même.

« Non... Non, gardez là. » répondit enfin le blond en essayant de contrôler ses tremblements. « Merci. »

Il avait un léger accent anglais.

« Il fait -5 dehors, ce serait un crime si je vous laissais sortir comme ça. » insista Thomas.

Le garçon le regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Thomas y décela de l'hésitation. Il lui tendit sa veste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de repartir avec.

Le blond fixa l'habit qu'on lui tendait pendant quelques secondes en claquant des dents, ses yeux passèrent par Thomas, puis il se décida à s'en saisir, en regardant à côté.

« Merci. » marmonna-t-il en posant la veste sur ses genoux.

Thomas haussa un sourcil. Il resta quelques secondes planté devant son interlocuteur de fortune en attendant qu'il se décide à s'en vêtir. Rien. Ce type venait de passer un temps indéterminé à se les peler dans la nuit, en manches courtes, on lui donnait une veste, et _rien_.

« Si vous la mettiez, ça vous éviterait peut être l'hypothermie. » lança Thomas d'un ton railleur.

Le blond le regarda d'un air qu'il voulait sûrement menaçant, sans grand succès. Après quelques secondes (encore), il se décida à attraper la veste d'un geste brusque et à l'enfiler (enfin). Puis, il croisa les bras dans une attitude d'enfant qui boude, en regardant par la vitre. Thomas eut un sourire en coin devant ce spectacle. Le jeune homme devait avoir environ son âge, et cette position lui donnait un air enfantin.

« Vous êtes pas du genre à accepter une main tendue vous, si ? » demanda Thomas en s'appuyant sur le siège à côté de lui.

« Si je suis sur le point de me noyer, peut être. » répondit le blond en recommençant à frictionner ses bras.

« Et si vous êtes sur le point de mourir de froid ? » renchérit Thomas.

« Quelqu'un qui vous tend la main, ça sert à rien quand on a froid. »

« Et quelqu'un qui vous tend une veste ? »

Le blond regarda Thomas. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants que la normale, et ils semblaient un peu gonflés, signes qu'il avait certainement pleuré, comme Thomas s'en était douté. En tout cas il avait séché ses larmes.

« Cette conversation a aucune forme de sens. » conclut le blond avec une ébauche de sourire.

Thomas sourit à son tour. Il ne demanderait certainement pas au garçon pourquoi il avait pleuré, mais il était content de lui avoir arraché un semblant de sourire. Une secousse parcourut le bus.

Le chauffeur s'était arrêté, et Thomas était arrivé.

« C'est mon arrêt. » dit-il au blond en se redressant.

Lorsqu'il vit le garçon ébaucher un geste pour enlever la veste qu'il avait sur les épaules, Thomas pointa un doigt vers lui.

« Si vous enlevez cette veste, je vous écris ''Ne me tendez pas la main si je me noie'' sur le front. »

Le blond stoppa net son geste et regarda Thomas d'un drôle d'air, les yeux écarquillés, avant de s'adosser de nouveau à son siège, reprenant son expression blasée en soupirant. Thomas sourit d'un air satisfait. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie du bus.

« Hé ! » l'interpella une voix aux accents britanniques.

Il se retourna pour voir le blond qui l'observait du fond du bus. Son cri avait réveillé l'homme à la sacoche qui se frottait les yeux en marmonnant.

« Merci. » lui lança le garçon avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

Thomas lui adressa un signe de la main pour lui signifier que ''Boh, c'était rien'' (surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre), et il descendit du bus.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**, YEAH

Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux blond à l'accent britannique ? Je suis sûre que vous avez pas deviné, c'est beaucoup trop bien caché U.U

Petite mise en place, la rencontre, vuala

J'espère que vous avez aimé :3 N'hésitez pas à poster une review (je mord pas toujours) ou même à follow, soyons fous !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, je vous aimes déjà (je dis ça mais si ça se trouve y a personne haha. PROUVEZ MOI QUE VOUS ETES LA 8D)

A la prochaine ! :)


	2. Chapitre 2 - T'inquiète, je gère !

Me revoilà ! :3

C'est l'heure du **deuxième chapitre** !

C'est encore un chapitre de mise en place, donc sans trop d'action (ça vient, ça vient 8D) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews trooop mignonnes qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! TwT Merci aussi de me suivre, si tôt, vous êtes déjà 19 à l'heure où j'écris :'3 Donc : **Merci** ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

So, bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

Tomber sur son lit avait été pour Thomas une bénédiction. Il s'était endormi si rapidement qu'il aurait gagné haut la main, s'il y avait eu une course spéciale ''Qui est le plus crevé ?''. Malheureusement, cette course n'existait pas. En revanche, il y en avait bien une pour ''Arriver à l'heure en cours''. Et celle là, Thomas ne risquait pas de la gagner.

Parce que quand on se réveille à l'heure où le cours commence, c'est comme si on démarrait la course alors que tout le monde avait déjà passé la ligne d'arrivée.

« Merde ! » jura Thomas en envoyant balader ses couvertures avec ses pieds.

Il avait un cours magistral d'histoire contemporaine ce matin là. Le brun jura en enfilant un pantalon à toute vitesse. Avec un peu de chance, il attraperait un bus, et ne louperait que la moitié du cours.

Thomas détestait louper les cours. Il n'était pas un travailleur acharné, mais il aimait ce qu'il faisait, et ne supportait pas d'être perdu au milieu d'explications qu'il ne comprenait pas car il lui manquait des données.

Il se brûla la gorge en avalant son café d'un trait, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour... pour rien d'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas amélioré leur aspect ''Je sors du lit''. Il laça à moitié ses chaussures et dévala les escaliers de son immeuble à toute allure, manquant de trébucher.

Il avait couru jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus pour n'y trouver qu'une fille rousse qui attendait, enroulée dans un manteau qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait écorché une trentaine de lapins pour s'en couvrir. Pas de bus. Le brun soupira. Il allait vraiment louper son cours.

Dix minutes plus tard, un bus arriva, conduit par une femme au visage ridé qui semblait détester toute forme de vie. Elle répondit à peine à Thomas lorsqu'il la salua. Le jeune homme chercha une place libre et s'y installa. La rousse au manteau de lapin était elle aussi montée, et elle passa devant lui en lui adressant un sourire aguicheur. Thomas l'ignora. Cette fille semblait vulgaire. Et puis son manteau était affreux.

Le bus redémarra. Thomas promena son regard sur les occupants du bus. Un vieil homme regardait le paysage défiler, les mains appuyées sur la canne qu'il tenait devant lui. En face de lui, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ondulés griffonnait sur un carnet, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle portait un sweat gris à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock avec un jean troué, et mordillait son crayon quand elle n'écrivait pas.

Thomas repensa au blond à qui il avait donné sa veste la veille. Sa veste qu'il ne reverrait plus. Il sourit, se disant qu'il avait bien fait tandis qu'il revoyait le sourire qu'il avait rendu au jeune homme. Un petit sourire, certes. Mais un sourire quand même.

Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes, et Thomas bondit du bus dès qu'il s'arrêta en face de son université. Il tapa ensuite le sprint de sa vie dans l'allée jusqu'à la grande porte. Il y avait peu d'étudiants dans les couloirs à cette heure là, mais les rares chanceux qui avaient du temps libre regardaient le brun courir sur le carrelage en manquant de glisser d'un air amusé.

« Devinez qui est en retard ? » s'esclaffa Zart, un ami à lui qui était en licence de lettres, quand il le vit passer en coup de vent.

Thomas lui adressa un geste peu conventionnel, continuant sa course effrénée. Son cours était au premier étage, et il escalada les escaliers à toute allure jusqu'à arriver à sa salle.

Lorsqu'on entre dans un amphithéâtre rempli, on espère toujours passer inaperçu. Mais jamais. Thomas prit soin de fermer la porte le plus discrètement possible derrière lui, mais plusieurs têtes s'étaient déjà tournées vers lui. Certains firent mine de l'applaudir, tandis que d'autres le regardait en souriant. Le brun adressa un geste d'excuses au prof qui le regardait d'un air réprobateur sans interrompre le discours qu'il tenait avant l'entrée de Thomas dans la salle. Celui ci parcouru l'amphi des yeux en montant les escaliers. Une personne se leva dans l'assemblée en agitant les bras à toute vitesse.

Minho, 20 ans, pas vraiment un champion dans la discrétion. Thomas accouru vers lui. Son ami asiatique lui avait gardé une place à côté de lui, et Thomas dut déranger une fille qui ronchonna en se levant pour le laisser passer. Le brun la remercia et se laissa tomber sur le siège que lui avait réservé son ami.

« Une demi-heure de retard, j'applaudis ! » le félicita Minho en souriant.

« Fais pas le malin, tocard, ton record c'est une heure quarante-trois ! » lui fit remarquer Thomas à voix basse en se débarrassant de son manteau.

Minho était connu pour être le type le plus souvent en retard de la promo, et Thomas était d'ailleurs étonné de le voir en cours si tôt.

« C'est vrai que j'avais pas mal assuré sur ce coup là. » commenta Minho avec un moue satisfaite. « Mais toi c'est _ton_ nouveau record ! Ce soir on fête ça ! »

L'asiatique lui adressa un clin d'œil accompagné de son habituel sourire enjoué, et Thomas leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'es un marrant toi. Je bosse ce soir ! »

« Raison de plus ! » confirma Minho en élargissant son sourire (si c'était possible).

Thomas soupira. Un des passe-temps préférés de Minho était d'accompagner son ami au bar où il travaillait le soir et d'essayer d'obtenir des consommations gratuites sous prétexte qu'ils étaient potes. Mais Thomas n'avait jamais cédé. Minho disait qu'il ne perdait pas espoir, et qu'un jour il l'aurait, sa bière gratuite, mais Thomas le soupçonnait de se servir de ce pseudo défi qu'il s'était lancé pour venir boire comme un trou, s'amuser avec les autres gars du bar, et draguer la serveuse.

« Tu fais chier. » lui lança Thomas en attrapant de quoi noter. « Je te traîne pas jusqu'à chez moi si t'es plus capable de tenir sur tes jambes. »

C'était déjà arrivé, et prendre le bus avec un Minho bourré n'était pas une expérience qu'il souhaitait renouveler.

« T'inquiète, je gère ! » le rassura Minho en s'étirant.

Minho disait toujours ça. Et généralement, il ne ''gérait'' pas. Thomas se concentra sur le cours.

S'il se demandait ce que Minho faisait en licence d'histoire, Thomas savait que lui même avait choisi ces études car il adorait ça. Apprendre les événements passés était une chose qui lui semblait importante, et ça le passionnait. Savoir comment le monde était arrivé au point où il en était.

« Je te passerais mes notes si tu veux. » lui dit Minho.

Thomas jeta un œil aux notes qu'avait prit son ami durant la demi heure qu'il avait raté. Une des pages de son bloc notes était remplie de mots mal écrits et en bordel, accompagnés de petits dessins stupides. Thomas regarda Minho en haussant un sourcil.

« Comme tu veux, ingrat. » dit Minho en reprenant son carnet.

Thomas se concentra jusqu'à la fin du cours, et lorsqu'ils furent enfin libérés, il était onze heures. Le brun se rendit compte qu'il avait faim au moment où il se leva.

« J'ai rien mangé ce matin. » se plaignit-il à Minho tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers ensemble.

« J'l'aurais parié ! » rigola Minho. « On va bouffer ? Chez Fry ? »

Thomas acquiesça. ''Chez Fry'' était un fast-food qui se trouvait à deux pas de la fac de lettres. Il était tenu par un type à peine plus vieux qu'eux qui leur offrait toujours une boisson gratuite. (« Prend exemple sur lui, Thomas. » disait Minho.)

Le deux amis sortirent de l'établissement, Thomas écoutant Minho qui maudissait son colocataire qui s'était apparemment ''tapé une meuf super bonne'' la veille.

« Hé, j'ai hésité à lui demander s'il voulait pas partager ! » disait Minho tandis qu'il rentrait Chez Fry. « Sérieux, t'aurais vu ses... »

« Salut les mecs ! » lança une voix depuis le comptoir.

Thomas remercia silencieusement Fry pour avoir empêcher Minho de finir sa tirade.

« Salut Fry ! » lui dit Thomas en souriant.

Minho s'accouda au comptoir à ses côtés et en tapa cinq au serveur.

Fry était un type un peu enrobé, à la peau noire et au sourire éclatant. Il semblait être toujours de bonne humeur, et quand on venait chez lui, on l'entendait chanter en cuisinant.

« Je vous sers quoi les gars ? » demanda le cuisinier.

« J'vais prendre un panini au poulet, avec sauce piquante. » répondit Minho en se frottant les mains.

« Et moi, heu... un hot-dog. » dit Thomas après avoir regardé les pancartes-menus accrochées contre le mur.

« Ça marche, je vous fais ça ! Installez vous, je vous appellerez, vous connaissez la chanson ! » leur cria Fry tandis qu'il partait vers sa cuisine.

Thomas et Minho se laissèrent tomber sur une banquette en face d'une table. Thomas bailla.

« Fatigué ? » demanda Minho en souriant.

Thomas hocha la tête. Ce soir, il servait encore au bar, et après, c'était le week-end, béni soit-il.

« T'as intérêt à avoir récupéré demain soir. » dit Minho, avec un air malicieux.

« Encore une soirée ? » se plaignit Thomas en s'affalant sur la table. « J'ai qu'une envie, c'est dormir pendant toute la journée, Min'... »

« Justement, tu dors toute la journée de demain, le soir, tu te réveilles, pleine forme, tu viens chez moi, grosse soirée, tu dors_ encore_ toute la journée de dimanche, puis t'es d'attaque pour lundi ! »

Minho s'applaudit lui même en souriant de toutes ses dents. Levant les yeux au ciel, Thomas se demanda si la vie de son ami se résumait à dormir/soirée/dormir. Question stupide. Oui. Définitivement oui.

« Et je bosse quand, dans ton histoire ? » demanda Thomas en regardant Minho d'un air blasé.

« Roh, mais allez ! T'as bossé toute la semaine, tu peux bien t'accorder ça, on va décompresser ! »

Comme si Minho avait besoin de décompresser. Il était né décompressé. Autant que Thomas était né stressé.

Thomas gémit en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains pour ne plus voir le sourire enjoué de Minho.

« Je t'interdis de refuser ! En plus j'invite un pote qui a pas le moral, problèmes de famille. Il faut un max de gens pour lui remonter le moral. » lança l'asiatique d'un ton déterminé.

Thomas écarta suffisamment ses doigts pour regarder son ami d'un air blasé (_encore_). Il avait vraiment l'air d'être en bonne position pour redonner le sourire à quelqu'un ? Lui même n'avait qu'une envie, c'était dormir pendant un mois, et son meilleur ami était son lit. Pour dire.

« Tire pas cette tête ! Vous allez bien vous entendre, il a les mêmes cernes que toi ! »

Minho explosa de rire, fier de sa blague à deux balles.

« J't'emmerde. » grommela Thomas.

Fry les appela pour qu'ils viennent chercher leurs consommations et payer, ils eurent droit à leurs boissons gratuites, et le cuisinier retourna dans sa cuisine en chantonnant tandis que Minho se poilait toujours sous le regard meurtrier de Thomas.

Les deux amis mangèrent en discutant de la soirée que comptait faire Minho le lendemain. Lui et son colocataire Alby passaient leur temps à organiser des fêtes. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. C'était dans ces moments là que Thomas était heureux d'avoir un appartement à lui tout seul.

Minho mangeait son panini comme un goinfre en faisant à haute voix la liste de qui apportait quoi. Bien sûr, Thomas irait à cette soirée. Minho le savait aussi bien que lui. Il y irait, non seulement parce qu'il savait que son ami ne le lâcherait pas avec cette histoire, et que Thomas le savait capable de débarquer chez lui en pleine nuit, mais aussi parce que, malgré tout, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de s'amuser un peu.

Minho fit son monologue, que Thomas ponctuait de hochements de tête et de « hum hum » jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de Chez Fry.

Une fois dans la rue, les deux garçons sortirent tous les deux leurs paquets de cigarettes.

« T'as du feu ? » demanda Minho, une clope entre les lèvres.

Minho n'avait jamais de briquet, car il se les faisait tous voler en soirée. Thomas fouilla les poches de son manteau à la recherche du sien. Mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que des bouts de papier et quelques pièces égarées.

« Heu... » hésita Thomas en cherchant dans les poches de son jean.

Où est ce qu'il avait mis ce fichu briquet ? Il n'avait pas fumé depuis la veille, à l'arrêt de bus. Minho le regardait d'un air impatient, et Thomas réfléchit à où il avait bien pu le ranger. Il portait son manteau, le même jean qu'aujourd'hui, et...

« Oh, merde. » lâcha le brun, dont les épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Quoi ? » demanda Minho qui s'impatientait toujours, la main tendue.

« J'ai pas de briquet. »

« Oh, mec, t'es sérieux ? » se plaignit Minho. « T'as _toujours _un briquet ! »

« Ouais, mais hier je l'ai rangé dans la veste que je portais, et j'ai donné cette veste à un type en t-shirt sur le point de crever de froid dans le bus. »

Minho laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Avec sa cigarette pendue à sa bouche, il avait vraiment l'air ridicule. Thomas eu envie de rire devant son air dépité. Ça lui apprendrait à pas être capable de garder un briquet.

« T'as donné ta veste à un type ? »

L'asiatique regardait Thomas, les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier l'observa comme s'il était le dernier des abrutis.

« Il était en t-shirt, Min'. » dit-il lentement.

« C'est son problème ! » rétorqua Minho en haussant les épaules, faisant les gros yeux à son ami.

« C'était la nuit ! » se justifia Thomas, insistant.

Minho n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il avait même bon cœur, et c'était clairement la personne à appeler en cas de coup de blues. Thomas ne doutait pas que son ami aurait réagi comme lui, s'il avait vu ce type en manches courtes par -5. Mais là, tout de suite, la seule chose que Minho retenait de cette histoire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas de briquet.

Minho poussa une plainte déchirante, exprimant ô combien Thomas le désespérait.

Finalement, le problème fût vite résolu. Les deux garçons passèrent à un tabac acheter un briquet chacun (que Minho perdrait le lendemain soir, bien sûr) avant de courir à leur cours de l'après-midi, car bien sûr, ils avaient fini en retard. Inutile de dire que Thomas était le seul des deux à marcher d'un pas stressé en essayant vainement de motiver Minho, qui traînait en fumant sa clope.

« Mais bouge ! On est à la bourre ! » s'énerva Thomas, exaspéré par l'attitude nonchalante de l'asiatique.

« Relax, on a cinq minutes ! » répondit Minho en souriant à la vision de son ami qui s'agitait sur le trottoir.

_Non_, ils n'avaient pas cinq minutes, pestait Thomas dans son esprit. Finalement, il partit devant en râlant, ignorant les rires de Minho derrière lui.

Au final, ils avaient bien cinq minutes. Le cours n'avait pas encore commencé puisque le prof n'était pas arrivé, quand Thomas débarqua dans la salle, tout essoufflé. Minho ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer à son ami, qui l'ignora en montant les marches d'un pas rapide.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Minho vous plait ? :'D

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous rencontrerez Teresa, et **quelqu'un** sera de retour... 8D

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :3 On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Chapitre 3 - Jamais rencontré

**HELLO** ! :D

Voici le **chapitre 3 **! J'ai bien compris que vous attendiez le retour de ce **mystérieux** blond dont on ne connait ABSOLUMENT PAS l'identité ! u.u (humhum) Et apparemment, Minho vous a plu, donc c'est chouette ! *v*

Je vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps ! Je voulais juste dire : **merci **à tous pour vos gentilles reviews qui me font énormément plaisir ! :3 Merci aussi aux Guest (tardis sherlock), à qui je ne peux pas répondre malheureusement, mais je lis bien vos reviews ! Je les lis toutes, et elles sont awesooome !

Donc voilà, **merci** (keur sur vous) ! Place à la fic, jeunes gens !

* * *

Lorsque Thomas et Minho sortirent de leur dernière heure de cours de la journée, ils partirent directement au bar où travaillait Thomas. Il était 18 heures, et la température s'était rafraîchie. Les deux garçons furent contents de trouver un semblant de chaleur dans le bus.

Le bar s'appelait « Le Labyrinthe ». Son propriétaire disait l'avoir appelé ainsi car lorsqu'on y rentrait, c'était un parcours du combattant pour en ressortir. Au début, Thomas en avait rit. Mais il avait trouvé ça moins marrant lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que virer les clients ivres lorsqu'il avait fini son service et qu'il devait fermer le bar était bien une épreuve. Parce qu'effectivement, les types qui venaient au Labyrinthe le soir avait du mal à trouver la sortie.

Lorsque Thomas poussa la porte du Labyrinthe, il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre des rires. Il rentra dans le bar, Minho sur ses talons. Plusieurs types étaient déjà accoudés au comptoir. Derrière, une petite brune s'agitait, un torchon à la main. Teresa était une fille de l'âge de Minho et Thomas, qui faisait des études quelque part dans le secteur de l'économie (Thomas n'avait rien compris lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué). Elle servait au Labyrinthe pour se faire un peu d'argent, tout comme Thomas. Ce dernier l'appréciait beaucoup. Premièrement, parce que c'était une chouette fille, avec du caractère, qui n'avait rien d'une poupée en sucre, et que c'était typiquement le genre de fille que Thomas appréciait. Et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle faisait partie de celles qui résistaient au charme de Monsieur-Minho-je-drague-tout-ce-qui-bouge, ce qui était un exploit en soit. Il en fallait bien, des filles qui faisaient ravaler sa fierté à Minho. Et pour l'instant, Thomas n'en connaissait qu'une qui en soit capable. Et c'était Teresa.

Lorsque la jeune femme vit Thomas rentrer dans le bar, elle lui adressa un sourire. Qui fût vite remplacé par une moue blasée lorsque Minho rentra à sa suite. Ce dernier passait son temps à draguer Teresa, et bien qu'elle ne semble nullement intéressée, lui fichant vent sur vent, Minho ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Sûrement qu'il trouvait ça drôle, pensait Thomas.

« Salut Zaza ! » lança Minho à la jeune brune, qui lui avait tourné le dos au moment où il avait passé la porte.

Thomas pouvait facilement imaginer ses yeux bleus se lever au ciel. Il ne savait pas où Minho avait pu pêcher un surnom pareil, mais celui ci s'était mis en tête de l'appeler ''Zaza'' tout le temps, depuis qu'il avait découvert que ça exaspérait prodigieusement Teresa. Trouvez plus nul comme technique de drague, sérieusement.

Teresa pivota, ses cheveux noirs suivant son mouvement. Thomas passa derrière le comptoir tandis que Minho s'appuyait dessus pour adresser son sourire le plus éclatant à Teresa. Celle ci le regardait de l'air blasé qu'elle arborait toujours en sa présence, essuyant un verre un verre d'un geste si rapide que Thomas se demanda s'il n'allait pas se casser entre ses mains. Il leva les yeux au ciel à son tour. Ces deux là étaient vraiment comme chien et chat. Minho frétillait en voulant faire copain-copain, tandis que Teresa sortait les griffes. Irrécupérables.

« Salut Thomas. » dit Teresa d'un ton neutre en s'avançant vers lui pour lui faire la bise.

Mais lorsque sa bouche fût près de l'oreille de Thomas, la jeune fille marmonna :

« Pourquoi t'as amené l'autre lourd ? »

Lever les yeux au ciel était quelque chose que Thomas faisait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps, alors il se retint. Mais il l'aurait fait volontiers.

« Il est pas si lourd que ça, t'exagères. » chuchota Thomas à son tour, d'un ton un poil désolé, malgré tout.

« Je le déteste. » conclut Teresa en grommelant, avant d'aller servir quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver.

Thomas soupira en allant enfiler sa tenue de serveur. Il était sûr que Teresa ne détestait pas _réellement_ Minho, mais pour le côté lourd, il l'approuvait. Lorsqu'il revint derrière le comptoir, Minho avait déjà trouvé quelques types qu'il connaissait, et faisait connaissance avec les autres. Thomas se demandait toujours comment on pouvait être aussi sociable. Tout le monde connaissait Minho, au Labyrinthe, alors que Thomas passait complètement inaperçu. Et il était là presque tous les soirs. Associable.

« Ah ! Mon pote ! » cria Minho lorsque Thomas revint. « Sers-moi à boire !

Thomas adopta un air blasé façon Teresa. Il jeta un œil à la jeune femme qui arborait d'ailleurs le même visage. La soirée promettait d'être fatigante.

l*l*l*l

Et elle l'avait été. Thomas bailla. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il devait être tard. Très tard. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Teresa avait baissé la musique, et au comptoir, il ne restait plus que Minho et un type qui semblait le connaître depuis toujours. Les deux hommes se fendaient la poire ensemble depuis le début de la soirée, et avaient décidé depuis quelques minutes de tester sur Teresa les phrases de drague les plus nulles qu'ils connaissaient. Ils les avaient toutes faites, de ''Tu t'es pas fait mal, en tombant du ciel ?'' à ''T'es pas essoufflée à force de courir dans mes rêves ?''.

« Hé, Zaza ! » cria Minho pour la dixième fois de la soirée. « Ton père c'est pas un voleur ? »

Ladite Zaza le fusilla du regard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le regard exagérément aguicheur de Minho arracha un sourire à Thomas. Bourré, la chemise trop déboutonnée, un verre à la main, et sortant des phrases d'approches clichées à tout bout de champ, son ami était vraiment ridicule.

« Si, il a volé ton cerveau à ta naissance pour le donner à bouffer à son poisson rouge. Il en a fait qu'une bouchée, et après, il avait encore faim. »

Le camarade de Minho éclata d'un rire gras en tapant sur le comptoir. La réplique cinglante de Teresa eut pour effet d'élargir le sourire de Thomas. Minho adressa à la jeune fille une moue dépité.

« Roooh, elle était pas mal celle là pourtant ! » râla-t-il. « J'voulais te dire ''Il a volé toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux'' ! C'est pas mal ça, avoue ! »

« C'est surtout ringard. Finis ton verre, Shakespeare. On ferme. » rétorqua Teresa en passant un coup d'éponge sur le bar.

Malgré son ton blasé, Thomas aurait juré voir les lèvres de la brune se soulever dans un discret sourire en coin, lorsqu'elle baissa la tête.

Le nouvel ami de Minho avala la fin de son whisky d'une traite, avant de taper dans le dos de l'asiatique pour lui dire au revoir. Thomas n'eut pas à lui montrer la porte, cette fois, bien qu'il tituba jusqu'à la sortie. Le brun soupira, soulagé. Week-end. C'était tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Il était d'ailleurs sûr que ce bourdonnement dans ses oreilles venait de son lit qui l'appelait, au loin.

Minho abattit sa main sur le comptoir, tirant Thomas de ses pensées en coton.

« Merde. Je lui ai pas proposé de venir demain à la soirée... » dit Minho d'une voix pâteuse en fixant un point invisible devant lui.

Thomas soupira discrètement. Il avait presque oublié cette histoire de soirée. Maintenant que ça lui était revenu, il avait encore plus envie de rejoindre son lit et dormir.

« Il aurait oublié direct, même si tu lui avais demandé, vu l'état minable dans lequel il était. » lança Teresa.

« Arrête, j'adore ce type ok ? » fit Minho en pointant un pitoyable doigt qui se voulait menaçant sur la brune.

« Ah ouais ? C'est quoi son nom ? » se moqua Teresa, un sourcil levé et un sourire en coin.

Le regard de Minho se perdit dans le vide, et Teresa émit un rire moqueur. Thomas se retint d'en faire autant en voyant le regard perdu de l'asiatique, qui avait clairement oublié le prénom de son nouveau meilleur ami.

« Hum, Jérome... » tenta Minho. « Non, ça c'était le blond... Ou le... Marc ! Non... Fab... Roh, je sais plus... »

Thomas éclata de rire en voyant son ami se renfrogner, bras croisés. Teresa souriait vraiment à présent, et elle regardait Minho en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Et toi tu viendras demain à ma soirée Zaza ? »

Minho avait posé la question en regardant Teresa, un réel espoir dans les yeux. Cette attitude peu habituelle de la part de son ami le surprit. Apparemment, Teresa fût aussi déstabilisée que lui pas ce retournement de situation. Elle avait perdu son sourire et regardait Minho d'un air perdu, les bras pendants le long du corps.

« Heu, je sais pas. » tenta-t-elle en regardant à côté.

C'était la première fois que Thomas voyait Teresa mal à l'aise. Il toussota. Minho hocha la tête en faisant rouler son verre sur le comptoir, les yeux perdus dans le vague. C'était étrange de le voir comme ça. Et puis d'habitude, il avait l'alcool joyeux.

« Hum, Min' ? » hésita Thomas en cherchant le regard de son ami. « On rentre ? »

L'asiatique sembla soudain se réveiller. Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, puis se leva en disant au revoir à Teresa d'un signe de la main, sans la regarder vraiment. Thomas haussa les épaules à l'intention de la jeune fille qui fronçait les sourcils.

Après avoir salué Teresa, les deux garçons sortirent dans le froid de la nuit. La jeune fille fermait toujours le bar lorsqu'elle servait en même temps que Thomas, car elle avait une voiture, et pouvait partir quand elle voulait, alors que lui devait prendre le bus.

« Hé, ça va ? » demanda Thomas en tapant dans le dos de Minho.

Son ami marchait en regardant ses pieds, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à aller droit, et ne disait rien depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Ouais, mais j'crois que j'ai trop bu. » répondit Minho d'une voix traînante en relevant la tête vers Thomas.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Premièrement, Minho ne disait _jamais _qu'il avait trop bu, même quand c'était le cas. Deuxièmement, là, ce n'était pas le cas. Minho avait déjà bu beaucoup plus que ça, mais Thomas ne l'avait jamais vu partir en pseudo-déprime. Alors, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se contenta de lui administrer une autre tape dans le dos, même s'il trouvait ça pitoyable. Mais Minho y répondit par un faible sourire et une claque sur la tête, alors Thomas supposa que c'était une bonne méthode. Après tout, c'était Minho.

l*l*l*l

Il était quinze heures lorsque Thomas émergea enfin de son sommeil, le lendemain. Il avait pris le bus avec Minho, qui s'était endormi sur la vitre avant de rentrer chez lui en lui rappelant de ne pas oublier sa soirée, puis Thomas s'était effondré dans son lit en arrivant à son appartement.

Le brun grogna en s'enfouissant un peu plus sous les draps. C'était la première fois depuis une semaine qu'il dormait plus de quatre heures, et c'était _carrément_ le pied. Alors qu'il souriait comme un niais, seul dans son lit, bien décidé à savourer sa grasse-matinée-qui-n'était-pas-vraiment-une-matinée, quelque chose vibra sous son oreiller. Évidemment. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Au début, il avait espéré que ça soit un message, pour pouvoir répondre après, mais son portable continuait de vibrer, ce qui voulait dire que c'était un appel. Il poussa un gémissement. Il avait bien envie de ne pas décrocher. Mais si c'était sa mère ? Ou sa sœur ? Quelqu'un qui avait un problème ? Sa grand-mère qui avait encore oublié où elle rangeait les réserves de papier toilette ? Bref, l'anxiété naturelle de Thomas le rattrapa, et il débusqua son téléphone de sous son oreiller. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour connaître l'identité de celui qui l'importunait de si bon _matin_ (enfin, vous avez compris). Thomas grogna une nouvelle fois. Sur le petit écran s'affichait le nom de Minho.

« Thomas ? » lança une voix lorsqu'il eut appuyé sur le bouton pour décrocher.

Ce dernier éloigna son portable de son oreille en faisant une grimace. Ses oreilles encore endormies avaient accueilli la voix de Minho comme un cri, et c'était assez désagréable.

« Huum... » marmonna Thomas.

« Mec, j'te réveille ? » fit Minho sur un ton amusé.

« Oui. » répondit Thomas d'une voix qu'il voulait menaçante.

C'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais il se _devait _de faire culpabiliser l'asiatique pour l'appeler de si bon... bref. Mais Minho était aussi éloigné de la culpabilité que notre Soleil l'est de la galaxie d'Andromède.

« Tant mieux ! Lève ton cul, et va acheter une bouteille ! T'as pas intérêt à te ramener les mains vides ce soir ! »

Un blanc se fit dans la conversation. Thomas regardait son plafond, sourcils froncés et bouche entrouverte, dans la parfaite expression du mec qui vient de se réveiller.

« T'es sérieux, tu m'appelles pour me dire ça ? » demanda-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

« Beh, ouais. » répondit Minho, qui semblait trouver ça tout à fait normal.

« Va chier. »

Thomas raccrocha, et jeta son téléphone sur son lit. Non, c'était pas normal. Son ami était définitivement atteint mentalement. Si l'on avait pas fait trop de fois la blague du ''_de si bon matin_'', on pourrait dire que dans l'esprit de Thomas, on appelait clairement pas les gens à une heure pareille. Oui, même s'il est quinze heures. Même.

Le brun se roula dans ses couvertures, ne prêtant aucune attention à son portable qui tomba par terre dans un ''poc'' retentissant. Puis il ferma les yeux.

Sauf que Thomas était né en oubliant dans le ventre de sa mère la capacité de se rendormir après s'être réveillé. Ainsi, après quelques minutes à se tourner dans son lit, il envoya balader ses couvertures, et alla se prendre un café. Il fallait qu'il aille acheter cette stupide bouteille.

l*l*l*l

Il était bientôt vingt heures quand Thomas arriva chez Minho et Alby, une bouteille de vodka à la main. Il avait marché dans le froid pendant un quart d'heure depuis l'arrêt de bus pour finalement attendre devant une porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Thomas grogna en retoquant frénétiquement. Trépignant sur le pas de la porte, il entendait déjà de la musique s'échapper de l'appartement de ses amis, impatient de retrouver une température corporelle raisonnable. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Minho tout sourire, qui semblait avoir oublié sa pseudo-déprime de la veille.

« Ah ! Thomas ! J'étais sûr que tu viendrais ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Thomas eut envie de lui demander s'il avait vraiment eu le choix, mais il avait trop froid pour faire le rabat-joie maintenant. Il fourra la bouteille de vodka dans les mains de Minho avant de rentrer en se frictionnant les bras. La chaleur de la pièce enveloppa son visage, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Derrière lui, Minho ferma la porte avant de lui taper dans le dos.

« Content de te voir, mec ! Allez, ramène toi. » lança l'asiatique en entraînant Thomas dans la pièce.

Le brun parcouru le salon des yeux. La lumière était tamisée, et plusieurs personnes étaient présentes dans l'appartement. La plupart étaient attroupés près de la table où étaient amassés bouteilles et nourriture. Thomas repéra Alby, qui lui adressa un signe de la main. Il lui sourit en retour, de loin, ne voulant pas le déranger en pleine conversation avec cette brune à la jupe un peu trop courte. Minho posa la bouteille au milieu des autres.

« Fais comme chez toi ! » lui dit-il en lui tapant (_encore_) dans le dos.

Il devait avoir chopé ce tic depuis la tentative de réconfort de Thomas, la veille. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le buffet, qui allait certainement être son meilleur ami pour toute la soirée, et décapsula une bière. Il fallait toujours un temps d'adaptation plus ou moins long à Thomas pour ne plus être stressé dans une situation nouvelle. Bon, c'était une soirée de Minho, et il y en avait tous les week-ends, donc pas vraiment nouveau, mais être entouré de gens n'était pas vraiment la passion de Thomas. Il resta donc planté à côté du saladier de chips pendant plusieurs minutes, étudiant les différentes personnes présentes. Minho allait et venait dans la pièce en riant avec tout le monde, un verre à la main. De temps en temps, il regardait son portable, et secouait la tête d'un air dépité. Alby parlait toujours à sa nouvelle conquête, et Thomas repéra quelques personnes qu'il connaissait. Zart discutait avec une type du nom de Ben, que Thomas avait déjà rencontré, et dans un coin de la pièce, une fille qui était en licence d'histoire avec lui était au téléphone.

Thomas soupira. Personne ne venait le voir, il avait goûté à tous les amuse-gueules présents sur la table, et ses jambes commençaient à lui faire mal. Il décida d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, parce que peut être qu'il aurait l'air moins débile assis tout seul là bas que debout tout seul ici (sait-on jamais). En se laissant tomber entre les coussins, il bût une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. Il avait hâte que tout le monde soit sous l'effet de l'alcool et de la fête, et qu'il n'y ait plus aucune gène entre personne. Enfin, surtout entre lui et les autres.

Alors qu'il tapait le rythme de la musique avec son pied, le regard perdu dans le vide, Thomas vit Minho traverser la pièce en courant. Son ami dérapa presque devant la porte d'entrée, avant de l'ouvrir, arborant le même sourire qu'à l'arrivée de Thomas. Ce dernier le vit s'agiter, semblant parler avec quelqu'un. « Encore un invité. » se dit Thomas avant de retourner à sa bière.

Les enceintes balançaient une chanson qu'il adorait, et ses pieds tapaient le sol, clamant leur envie de danser. Thomas l'aurait sans doute fait, s'il avait été tout seul chez lui. Ou s'il avait eu plusieurs grammes dans le sang. En attendant, il fixait le sol en chantant dans sa tête.

« Thomas ! »

L'interpellé sursauta si fort qu'il aurait renversé sa bière si elle n'avait pas été vide. Le carrelage de l'appartement devait avoir un pouvoir hypnotique, parce que Thomas avait oublié où il se trouvait pendant quelques secondes. Il releva la tête brutalement pour apercevoir Minho et...

« J'te présente Newt ! » s'exclama l'asiatique. Puis il rajouta, en faisant semblant d'essayer d'être discret : « Tu sais, celui qui a les mêmes cernes que toi ! »

Thomas n'aurait pas pu relever, même s'il avait voulu. Tout simplement parce qu'il était figé, son regard fixé sur ledit Newt. A côté de Minho se trouvait un type aux cheveux blonds en bataille, habillé d'une chemise noire aux manches relevées, qui regardait Thomas avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Le mec du bus. Le mec qui pleurait en t-shirt dans le froid. Le mec à qui Thomas avait passé sa veste (et son briquet, aurait dit Minho).

Les deux garçons semblaient ne pas savoir comment réagir. Minho ne manqua pas de le remarquer, son regard faisant la navette entre ses deux amis, qui n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot depuis que lui même avait parlé.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda l'asiatique en les montrant du doigt tour à tour.

Thomas aurait pu dire qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Mais il lui sembla lire dans les yeux de Newt une angoisse profonde à cette idée. Car avouer à Minho qu'il le connaissait aurait amené à raconter l'histoire du bus et de la veste, que leur ami connaissait déjà, bien qu'il lui manqua le lien entre Newt et le type dont Thomas lui avait parlé. Mais il y avait eu les sanglots au fond du bus, les yeux rougis de Newt. Et Thomas sentit en regardant ces mêmes yeux que Newt ne voulait pas mêler Minho à ça, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

« Non, jamais rencontré. » répondit Thomas en s'efforçant de sourire comme on sourit aux gens avec qui on fait connaissance.

Puis il tendit sa main à Newt, qui sembla se détendre avant de s'en saisir en lui adressant un sourire.

« Enchanté, Newt. » lança le blond, avec son léger accent britannique.

On pouvait lire de la reconnaissance dans son sourire. Thomas lui adressa un hochement de tête entendu, sans lâcher sa main.

« Thomas. » répondit-il.

* * *

**OUI** on s'arrête là, ne me frappez pas ! xD

Si vous êtes frustrés à ce stade, pensez qu'avec cette fin de chapitre, j'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous faire du Newtmas plus poussé dans le prochain :'D *évite les cailloux*

Au moins, **Newt est de retour** ! Oui, vous pouvez lui faire des câlins. Mais pas trop longtemps, il est quand même à moi.. heeeu **à Thomas** ! °^°

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A la prochaine ! :D

~Flies


	4. Chapitre 4 - Say My Name

**Hellow !**

Alors, je dois vous avouer que je suis particulièrement **stressée** par ce chapitre :'3 C'est le début de la relation Newt/Thomas, et j'ai un peu peur que vous soyez déçus, tout ça, je sais pas, bref, c'est la flippe. Evidemment, ça va évoluer hein, plus tard. :') Surtout que ce chapitre est juste... La rencontre (enfin, la deuxième rencontre, mais vous m'avez compris) x)

Breeeef, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même TwT

Et j'en profite pour **encore** vous dire **MERCI**, parce que vos reviews me font troop plaisir, que vous êtes tous trop mignons, et qu'on atteindra bientôt les 1000 vues, vous vous rendez compte ?! (On est à 922 _exactement_, à l'heure qu'il est. èwé) et ça avance super vite ! Au fait, je suis un peu en retard pour répondre aux reviews du chapitre 3 du coup, mais don't worry, je fais ça _immédiatement_. *retrousse ses manches*

Bon, place au chapitre !

* * *

Thomas faisait tourner sa bouteille de bière vide entre ses mains en regardant Minho présenter Newt à tout le monde. C'était vraiment très bizarre de retrouver ce type ici. Thomas avait entrevu une partie de sa vie privée, l'autre soir, dans ce bus, et le revoir le mettait mal à l'aise. En fait, c'était surtout pour Newt lui même qu'il était mal à l'aise. Car Thomas était convaincu que si les rôles avaient été inversés, si ça avait été lui qu'un inconnu avait aperçu en état de détresse, il n'aurait pas éprouvé un grand plaisir à l'idée de revoir cette personne dans une situation normale. Il fonctionnait comme ça, pour sa part. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, et si l'on en croyait l'angoisse qu'avait semblé éprouver Newt à l'idée que Thomas raconte leur première rencontre à Minho, le blond avait un état d'esprit semblable.

Thomas posa sa bière sur la table en face de lui, et attarda son regard sur Minho qui était en train de parler avec Ben et Zart en faisant de grands gestes. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'asiatique pouvait raconter, mais les deux autres garçons riaient à gorge déployée. A côté de Minho, Newt avait les bras croisés et arborait un faible sourire pincé. Thomas ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression, pour l'avoir (très) souvent vu sur son propre visage. C'était celle du type qui aurait préféré se trouver ailleurs. Au bout de quelques secondes, le brun rigola intérieurement en voyant Newt s'excuser auprès des trois autres avant de se diriger vers le buffet en soupirant. Il avait tenu plutôt longtemps, mais semblait avoir craqué.

La suite de la scène fût assez drôle, du point de vue de Thomas, car Newt occupait exactement la même place que lui même avait occupé au début de la soirée. Près de la source de nourriture, une bière à la main, à regarder autour de lui comme s'il avait envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Thomas pianotait des doigts sur sa jambe. Il s'ennuyait ferme sur son canapé, et Newt semblait être la seule personne abordable de la soirée. Et la seule personne avec qui il avait un tant soit peu envie de discuter. Mais Thomas avait peur de mettre le blond mal à l'aise, en allant vers lui. Leur première rencontre n'avait pas vraiment été des plus _normales _et il n'avait aucune idée de quelle discussion il pourrait entamer avec Newt.

Finalement, et Thomas ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il venait de voir Newt balancer la tête en arrière en soupirant, ou à cause de la bière qu'il venait de boire, ce qui était peu probable (il tenait une bière, quand même), ou parce qu'il s'ennuyait _vraiment _à mourir, mais il se leva (enfin) du canapé pour se diriger vers Newt, qui fixait le plafond.

La stupide habitude de Thomas revint alors à la charge, et plus il marchait, plus les mouvements frénétiques de ses doigts s'accéléraient. Il décida finalement de serrer les poings dans ses poches, et s'approcha du buffet, à côté duquel Newt avait toujours la tête renversée en arrière. Le brun le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir ses mains de ses poches pour empoigner la bouteille de vodka qu'il avait amené.

« Pas vraiment amateur de soirées ? » se lança-t-il en attrapant un verre en plastique.

Newt releva la tête brusquement. Il eu d'abord l'air surpris en voyant Thomas qui remplissait son verre à côté de lui, puis il soupira en haussant les épaules.

« Pas vraiment, non. » répondit le blond avec son petit accent anglais en passant une main sur son visage. « Minho m'a... forcé à venir. D'après lui j'ai besoin de _décompresser_. »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel avec un pauvre sourire. Thomas sourit à son tour. Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

« Il m'a sortit le même argument pour me traîner jusqu'ici. » rigola-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

« Pour Minho, tout le monde a la même façon de ''décompresser''. » reprit Newt en dessinant des guillemets dans les airs. « Personnellement, je suis mieux enfermé dans ma chambre qu'au milieu de tous ces gens, mais c'est inconcevable pour lui. »

« Misanthrope ? » demanda Thomas avec un sourire en coin.

« Des tendances. » répondit Newt sur le même ton. « Ça doit se voir de loin, vu que personne s'approche de moi. »

Le blond rigola faiblement pour lui même, et finit sa bière en une gorgée.

« Minho devait savoir qu'on avait un point commun sur ce plan là. » rétorqua Thomas. « Vodka ? »

Newt fixa la bouteille pendant deux secondes, puis approuva en haussant les épaules. Thomas attrapa un autre verre pour le remplir et le tendit au blond.

« Il a vraiment dit que j'avais les mêmes cernes que toi ? » demanda Newt en se saisissant du verre.

Thomas fût pris au dépourvu. Newt venait d'instaurer le tutoiement, ce qui était logique, étant donné qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant l'un et l'autre en temps que ''ami d'un ami'', et plus comme ''l'inconnu du bus''. Le brun avait perçu une nuance d'ironie dans les paroles de son interlocuteur.

« Ouais, il l'a dit. »

« C'est offensant. » conclut Newt avec un sourcil levé et un sourire en coin.

Les sourcils de Thomas se haussèrent.

« Pour qui ? » demanda le brun, un sourire dans la voix.

Newt venait de porter son verre à ses lèvres, et regardait Thomas par dessus, gardant son sourire en coin.

« Je dirais nous deux. » répondit-il en buvant.

« Je te remercie. » rétorqua Thomas, faisant semblant d'être vexé.

« Au moins ça nous fait un autre point commun. » railla Newt.

« Ravi. » ironisa le brun.

Newt rigola encore faiblement, ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Il avait l'air fatigué, et Thomas trouvait que tout dans son attitude montrait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Cette façon de rire presque amèrement, ces sourires en coin dans lesquels se cachait une forme de lassitude. L'attitude type de quelqu'un dont l'esprit était occupé par des problèmes.

Lorsque Minho avait parlé de Newt, il avait dit ''problèmes de famille''. Thomas se refusait catégoriquement de poser la moindre questions sur ça à Newt. S'il voulait raconter, il raconterait. Dans le cas contraire, Thomas ne chercherait pas à savoir.

« Du coup tu vas pouvoir récupérer ta veste. »

Thomas sursauta presque. Il y avait eu un blanc dans la conversation, pendant lequel Newt avait regardé le fond de son verre dans rien dire, puis il venait de lâcher une allusion à leur première rencontre, sujet qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé (et Thomas ne comptait pas le faire jusqu'ici).

« J'ai pas besoin de cette veste ! » lança le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et moi encore moins. » rétorqua Newt.

Thomas soupira en finissant son verre. Ce type était vraiment buté. D'accord, il n'était plus frigorifié au fond d'un bus, mais quand même. Qu'est ce que ça lui coûtait de garder cette veste ?

Il regarda le blond en souriant malgré lui. Il commençait à l'apprécier, ce Newt. Et sa tête commençait à tourner, parallèlement. Il faut dire qu'il avait sûrement mis plus de vodka que de jus d'orange dans son précédent verre.

C'était à partir de là que sa soirée était passée à la vitesse supérieure. Il avait vu Newt se retourner vers la table, et attraper plusieurs bouteilles pour remplir deux verres. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tendait à Thomas un verre remplit d'un mélange de sa composition, et portait son propre verre à ses lèvres. Thomas avait goûté ce cocktail mystérieux, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était _bon_. En fait, c'était tellement bon qu'il s'était demandé si Newt était lui aussi barman.

Puis la discussion s'était débloquée, et ils s'étaient mis à parler de leurs vies. Thomas apprit donc que Newt n'était pas barman, mais qu'il faisait des études en médecine. Il habitait quelque part dans un coin de la ville qu'il n'avait pas précisé, et Thomas remarqua que le blond restait assez vague sur sa vie, posant surtout des questions à son interlocuteur. C'est comme ça que Thomas (et les verres un peu trop fort dosés qu'il enchaînait) s'embarqua dans un monologue sur ses études d'histoire, en particulier sur la période qui le passionnait le plus, le Moyen-Âge.

Le brun ne trouvait pas souvent des moments pour laisser parler sa passion. Minho lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il en entendait assez en cours, sa sœur s'en foutait comme de l'an quarante, et lorsqu'il voyait sa mère et qu'il lui parlait de ce qu'il voyait en cours, Thomas était sûr à 90% qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, même si elle hochait la tête de temps en temps, tout en faisant autre chose.

Alors maintenant qu'il avait un interlocuteur à qui parler (enfin, surtout des oreilles pour l'écouter) il ne se privait pas. Newt ne disait rien, ce qui semblait lui convenir, et écoutait Thomas parler avec un regard amusé et son habituel sourire en coin.

« Merde, je dois être chiant. » lâcha finalement Thomas après avoir parlé pendant cinq minutes (ou plus?) de la guerre de Cent Ans.

« Non, c'est intéressant. » répondit Newt, qui semblait se retenir de rigoler, lèvres serrées.

« Ok, c'est chiant. » conclut Thomas en riant.

Newt rigola finalement à son tour, plus gaiement qu'auparavant cette fois.

« C'est cool d'avoir une passion, comme ça. » dit le blond en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. « Tu fumes, je crois ? »

Thomas se demanda un instant comment il savait, puis la réponse lui apparu au milieu de ses pensées brumeuses (sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus).

« Ah, oui ! Le briquet, dans la veste. » lança-t-il en riant encore.

Il avait envie de rire. Généralement, l'alcool n'arrivait qu'à le détendre un peu, mais aujourd'hui, il le rendait joyeux, et ses yeux marrons pétillaient.

Newt le regarda en élargissant son sourire.

« Exact. » répondit-il. « Tu m'en veux pas si je m'en suis servi ? »

Le blond mima une moue désolée, ce qui fit encore plus rire Thomas.

« Garde le, j'en ai un autre depuis. » lâcha-t-il en balayant l'air de sa main.

Pendant un moment, il se demanda si Newt allait insister pour le lui rendre, ça aussi.

« Je te paye une clope alors. » conclut le blond sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection.

Thomas secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il tenta quand même d'attraper une cigarette dans le paquet de Newt, qui gloussa (oui, c'était le mot) en voyant que le brun ne savait pas exactement si le paquet était à droite ou à gauche. Thomas partagea son rire tandis qu'il arrivait enfin à se saisir d'une cigarette.

Sa tête tournait, il continuait de rire pour rien, et le blond n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Lui et Newt décidèrent d'aller fumer dehors, contrairement aux autres qui préféraient rester au chaud dans l'appartement. Newt se saisit de son manteau posé sur une chaise dans l'entrée, et les deux garçons sortirent en fermant la porte derrière eux. L'alcool dans les veines de Thomas le réchauffait, et la fraîcheur qui régnait sur le palier ne lui fit aucun effet.

« On descend ? » demanda-t-il à Newt qui allumait déjà sa cigarette.

Le blond hocha la tête en descendant les escaliers à la suite d'un Thomas qui avait du mal à distinguer l'ordre des marches.

Une fois dans la rue, Thomas se laissa _lamentablement_ tomber contre le mur, s'asseyant à même le béton froid. Sa cigarette entre les lèvres, il fouilla les poches de son jean à la recherche de son briquet. Newt tomba à ses côtés, dos contre le mur, et regarda Thomas qui fouillait tous les recoins possibles de ses poches. Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour que l'information ''Tes poches sont vides, abruti.'' arrive à son cerveau.

« Merde... » marmonna Thomas en balançant la tête en arrière.

Après réflexion, (dure, la réflexion) il se revoyait vaguement mettre son briquet dans son manteau. Manteau qu'il avait laissé sur le dossier du canapé, évidemment.

Devant son désarroi, Newt approcha son briquet de la cigarette du brun. Les deux garçons n'arrivaient pas à se retenir de rire car le blond n'arrivait pas à viser, et Thomas supposa qu'il devait avoir autant la tête qui tournait que lui.

Si vous voulez vous imaginer la situation, dites vous juste qu'ils avaient l'air complètement stupide. Une nuit d'hiver, assis sur un trottoir, à la faible lumière d'un lampadaire, à se fendre la poire comme deux idiots. Ils ne savaient même plus pourquoi ils riaient, ni même s'il y avait une raison, mais ils riaient. La situation n'avait aucun sens, ils ne se connaissaient presque pas, mais à les voir comme ça, on aurait dit deux amis de longue date.

C'est lorsqu'il se fit cette réflexion, qu'une image s'imposa à Thomas. Il revit Minho rigoler avec ce type, au Labyrinthe, l'autre soir, ce type qu'il avait dit ''adorer''. Cet homme avec qui il avait tant rit, et dont il avait oublié le nom. Et Thomas eut soudain ridiculement peur que Newt oublie le sien.

« Newt, comment je m'appelle ? » demanda-t-il.

Il ne riait plus, mais à côté de lui, Newt tirait sur sa cigarette en gloussant ridiculement.

« _Say my name..._ » singea le blond d'une voix grave en riant toujours.

Dit de cette manière, ça avait beaucoup moins de classe que dans la bouche de Walter White.***** Thomas ignora la référence, et insista.

« Sérieusement Newt, comment je m'appelle ? »

Le blond se retourna vers lui et son hilarité diminua lorsqu'il vit que Thomas ne riait plus.

« T'es bourré au point d'oublier ton nom ? »

« Sérieusement. » répéta Thomas.

« Beh, tu t'appelles Thomas. » répondit enfin Newt en fronçant les sourcils, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Il sembla au brun qu'un poids quittait sa poitrine. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer, et l'air empli de nouveau ses poumons. Il tira sur sa cigarette en rigolant de sa propre stupidité. Vraiment, cette soirée n'avait _aucune forme_ de sens.

« Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? » demanda Newt, dont le sourire était réapparu en même temps que celui du brun. « Tu préférerais que je t'appelle autrement ? »

Puis, Newt passa les cinq minutes qui suivirent à énumérer tout un tas de surnoms qu'il pourrait donner à Thomas.

« Toto ? Non, c'est pourri... »

A côté de lui, Thomas s'avachissait presque sur le trottoir, mort de rire. Il y avait vraiment de quoi rire, oui.

Newt essaya ensuite de prononcer ''Thomas'' à l'anglaise, en exagérant son léger accent britannique, mais apparemment, ça n'était pas assez original pour lui. Puis, le visage du blond s'illumina.

« Tommy ! _Ça_ c'est bien ! J't'appelle Tommy maintenant ! T'es d'accord ? Non, chut, j'm'en fous. J't'appelle Tommy. »

Le fou rire de Thomas s'aggrava en découvrant cette facette de Newt. On aurait dit un petit enfant qui ne voulait pas qu'on le contredise.

Évidemment que Thomas était d'accord pour que Newt l'appelle Tommy. Niveau surnom, il en avait vu des pires. Teresa l'appelait Tom, sa sœur avait l'étrange lubie de l'appeler Tom-Tom, et sa mère le désignait souvent comme ''son petit ange en sucre''. Et c'était sans compter Minho qui prenait plaisir à l'appeler ''tocard'' à longueur de journée. Et la plupart des gens autour de lui (_beaucoup_) qui avait chopé cette habitude. A bien y réfléchir, il aimait bien Tommy.

* * *

**BON**

Voilà. Je sais pas quoi dire. ;w; Heu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? *tremble* Gardez aussi à l'esprit qu'après, l'effet de l'alcool se dissipera. (L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec blablablablah vous savez.)

*** **Alors, non, je ne regarde pas Breaking Bad, **mais** je connais cette scène, parce qu'elle est quand même connue ! xD Du coup j'ai fait une référence à un truc que je connais presque pas, (shame on me) alors si jamais j'ai offensé des fans de la série quelque part (je sais pas où), ne vous déchaînez pas ;^; xD Et pour ceux qui ne savent pas, "Say my name." est une phrase que dit le personnage principal, Walter White, dans un des épisodes. (Cherchez sur YouTuuube -ou regardez la série xD-)


	5. Chapitre 5 - Une sorte de paradoxe

**Hello** !

**Premièrement **je m'excuse de mon retard ! J'ai eu pas mal de changement IRL ces temps ci, puis j'avais des choses à faire, j'ai un peu délaissé la fic pendant quelques semaines. J'en suis désolée T^T

Mais voici **la suite** ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, comme vous avez aimé les précédents (merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes **supers** !)

J'ai répondu aux reviews, avec un peu de retard, mais c'est fait.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas riait toujours quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule. L'information mit un certain temps à monter jusqu'à son cerveau, avant qu'il ne décide que oui, suivre ce bras qui s'était accroché à lui l'aiderait à déterminer son propriétaire. A côté de lui, Newt était arrivé à la même conclusion, et leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait d'arriver.

« Putain mais vous riez ? » lança un Minho moqueur en les regardant avec des yeux ronds. « J'aurais juré que vous aviez perdu cette faculté tous les deux ! »

Newt tenta de frapper leur ami, mais sa main balaya juste pitoyablement l'air à proximité du bras de l'asiatique. A cette vue, le fou rire de Thomas redémarra, bientôt suivit par le blond. Minho les regarda en secouant la tête. Il avait l'air un peu dans les vapes, mais pas autant que le duo qui était sur le point de s'étrangler sur un trottoir. Leur ami prit place à côté de Thomas, se laissant tomber sur le béton.

« Vous passez une clope ? » demanda-t-il d'un air las.

« Problème Min' ? » s'interrogea Newt en sortant son paquet, contrôlant difficilement son rire, qui reprenait à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Thomas.

« T'inquiète, tocard. » répondit l'asiatique en attrapant une cigarette.

Par habitude sûrement, Newt lui passa son briquet avant même qu'il ne pose la question. Il se tourna ensuite vers Thomas pendant que Minho allumait sa cigarette. Le blond fronçait les sourcils, et Thomas en fit autant. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait Minho dans un état pareil. Encore une fois, son ami semblait déprimé, et n'était plus le Minho qu'il connaissait.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda stupidement Thomas en le regardant d'un air réellement compatissant.

Pour seule réponse, Minho lui frappa la tête du dos de sa main. Thomas se rendit compte à cette instant là que la douleur qui se propagea dans tout son crâne était beaucoup trop intense pour le coup qu'il avait reçu.

« Pas la tête... » geignit-il.

« T'as trop bu toi. » ricana Minho en tirant sur sa clope.

Thomas se massa l'arrête du nez. Le coup de Minho venait de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il était en t-shirt dehors, et qu'effectivement, il faisait froid. C'était comme si ses sens avaient passé les dernières heures en mode ''veille'', et qu'ils venaient de réintégrer son corps. Il se mit à frissonner.

« Bâtaaaard... » se plaignit Thomas.

Il se roula ensuite pitoyablement en boule, serrant ses jambes repliées contre son torse. Ses dents se mirent à claquer, et il sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras. Ce revirement de situation lui donna envie de rigoler, mais son rire resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Puis quelque chose atterrit sur lui, et il releva difficilement la tête. Il n'avait pas vu Newt enlever son manteau et lui jeter dessus, mais c'était facile à deviner vu son air malicieux. A défaut de pouvoir articuler un mot, Thomas leva son pouce en l'air pour le remercier et glissa difficilement ses bras dans les manches.

Il avait tellement envie de dormir.

Mais la vue de Minho le dissuada de se coucher sur le béton. Son ami fixait le sol, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Newt semblait l'avoir remarqué, puisqu'il écrasa sa cigarette sur le trottoir et se déplaça en titubant sur les genoux jusqu'à côté de Minho.

L'asiatique était entouré de ses deux amis, et le silence s'était fait dans la rue, à la lumière des lampadaires.

C'était peut être un peu égoïste de la part de Thomas, mais il regrettait que Minho soit venu troubler ce moment de félicité. Leur moment de félicité.

Puis, comme ce geste semblait devenir une habitude entre lui et son ami, il administra à Minho une tape dans le dos.

« Faudra que tu te décides à m'expliquer un jour... _tocard_. » dit-il d'une voix pâteuse en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Minho ne répondit rien, et la rue fût replongée dans le silence. Thomas échangea un regard avec Newt, qui semblait aussi soucieux que lui pour leur ami.

Le brun fixa le ciel étoilé. S'il s'endormait là, est-ce qu'il se réveillerait avec le soleil ? Ses paupières étaient lourdes, mais lourdes.

Non, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Minho. Surtout quand un bruit désagréable provenait de l'autre bout de la rue. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi, quelque chose de dangereux. Et puis d'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce bruit ? Sortant de sa torpeur, Thomas essaya de l'identifier.

Le rythme des « clac, clac » faisait penser à des pas, mais il ne se rappelait pas que ça fasse ce bruit là lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue.

A moins que... Des talons ?

Oui, c'était définitivement un bruit de talons. Thomas plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir le bout de la rue, et il aperçu une silhouette qui venait vers eux.

Sa paranoïa reprit le dessus un instant, et il dut se retenir de crier « Qui va là ?! ».

« C'est qui ? »

Newt venait de parler d'une voix enrouée qui accentuait son accent anglais, et Thomas se tourna vers les deux autres.

Il s'attarda sur Minho. Celui ci fixait la silhouette avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Thomas ne comprenait rien à rien.

Alors il se retourna pour voir une paire de jambes devant lui. Le cri qu'il poussa n'avait rien de bien viril, et il s'affala sur Minho, qui semblait pétrifié.

« Bah vous êtes beaux ! On dirait des clochards ! »

Thomas leva la tête vers le visage qui venait de parler. Il connaissait cette voix.

« Teresa ? » tenta-t-il en réapprenant à respirer correctement.

La lumière des lampadaires l'empêchait de voir convenablement, et il mit une main devant ses yeux.

« T'es dans un bel état Tom. » railla la jeune femme, puisque c'était bien elle. « Je te croyais plus résistant à l'alcool ! »

Thomas aurait sûrement répondu à la pique s'il n'était pas occupé à calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Tu m'as fait flipper... » lâcha-t-il en posant une main sur son torse.

Teresa rigola, et son rire sembla réveiller Minho, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Teresa ? » répéta-t-il, comme s'il avait loupé la scène précédente.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en poussant un sifflement qu'elle fit durer sur plusieurs secondes, ce qui exprimait clairement le jugement qu'elle portait sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Hé mais vous faites pitié sérieusement ! »

Précisément. On aurait compris sans la remarque.

Thomas ne s'était toujours pas remis du retournement de situation, et lorsque à côté de lui, Minho bondit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, il s'affala un peu plus par terre. Sérieusement, à l'issue de cette soirée, il pourrait écrire une thèse sur les trottoirs en béton, vu le temps qu'il avait passé étalé sur celui là.

Minho avait réussi à adopter une position stable sur ses deux pieds, ce qui, pour Thomas, était un exploit mémorable (lui n'arrivait même pas à s'asseoir convenablement, et sa tête lui faisait toujours aussi mal). L'asiatique regardait Teresa de la même manière qu'il aurait regardé une soucoupe volante, un chien à deux têtes, Angela Merkel, ou quoi que ce soit de complètement surnaturel qui aurait surgit au milieu de la rue.

« T'es là ? » demanda-t-il bêtement.

Thomas s'attendait à voir Minho essayer de toucher Teresa pour voir si elle était _vraiment_ là, devant lui, ou si c'était un hologramme.

« Beh oui, tu m'as invitée, non ? » répondit la jeune femme, un sourire en coin.

La situation avait l'air de vraiment l'amuser. Elle avait les bras croisés, et toisait Minho avec un air de défi. C'est seulement à ce moment là que Thomas remarqua que Teresa n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble au bar, la jeune femme portait toujours sa tenue de serveuse, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, et relevait ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

Mais ce soir là, Teresa portait une robe bleue qui dévoilait ses longues jambes. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'une fine veste blanche, mais l'on pouvait voir la dentelle bleue qui les recouvrait. Les cheveux de la jeune fille étaient lâchés, et tombaient dans son dos en cascade ondulée. Elle portait aussi des chaussures à talons, ce qui expliquait le bruit et sa hauteur. Il semblait à Thomas que le visage de son amie était à dix mètres au dessus de lui.

A moins que ça ne vienne du fait qu'il soit avachi par terre.

Teresa était magnifique dans cette tenue, et Thomas l'aurait sûrement trouvé attirante s'il n'avait pas eu ce problème qui faisait qu'il ne trouvait _personne_ à son goût, jamais. Même la seule fille avec qui il était sorti, plus jeune, ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, à l'époque. Elle était juste jolie, et Thomas avait accepté de sortir avec elle pour sortir de sa routine et pouvoir dire à ses amis qu'il n'était pas complètement l'asocial qu'ils pensaient.

Mais le manque flagrant de points communs entre lui et cette fille l'avait poussé à la quitter, et s'en était suivi toutes sortes de questions concernant ce soit disant _problème_, et concernant sa sexualité. Oui, Thomas s'était demandé s'il n'était pas gay, mais il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, et ne les regardait pas plus qu'il ne regardait les filles.

Sa sœur lui avait dit un jour qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas encore rencontré la personne qui lui convenait, et Thomas s'était efforcé de la croire.

Thomas quitta ses pensées quand d'un coup, Minho eut la tête du type qui vient de réintégrer son corps. Son large sourire habituel reprit sa place sur son visage, et Thomas se demanda s'il allait prendre Teresa dans ses bras, tellement il avait l'air heureux.

« C'est génial que tu sois là ! » s'exclama Minho devant une Teresa surprise par le brusque revirement de situation. « Viens, monte ! Je vais te présenter ! »

Il s'élança vers les escaliers en entraînant Teresa qui fit un dernier signe à Thomas avant de suivre Minho.

Thomas -qui était _toujours_ couché par terre- n'avait pas très bien compris la scène qui venait de se jouer devant lui, et tentait de rassembler ses idées. Minho était parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, le laissant de nouveau seul avec Newt.

Se rappelant soudain de la présence du blond derrière son dos, Thomas se retourna, et laissa échapper un rire en voyant la tête de Newt. Ce dernier arborait une expression des plus comiques. La bouche entrouverte, un sourcil haussé et un œil fermé tandis qu'il fixait l'endroit éclairé où s'étaient tenus Teresa et Minho quelques instants plus tôt, Newt paraissait _vraiment_ bête. Ce qui fit redoubler le fou rire de Thomas.

Newt garda son expression pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, et finit par hausser les épaules en souriant devant Thomas qui se tordait de rire sur le sol.

« Tu la connaissais ? » demanda Newt.

« Ouais. » lâcha Thomas entre deux rires. « On bosse ensemble. »

Il essuya les larmes imaginaires qu'il avait sous les yeux et reporta son attention sur Newt, qui avait retrouvé une expression normale, et son sourire en coin.

« Tu bosses ? » questionna le blond tandis que Thomas se rasseyait enfin correctement.

Thomas hocha la tête en se calant contre le mur.

« Dans un bar, Le Labyrinthe, dans la rue de... Hum, je sais pas, une rue vers... le loin. » dit-il en agitant le bras dans le vide.

Ce fût au tour de Newt de rire, d'un rire plus modéré, dans lequel Thomas sentit la fatigue du blond. La sienne revint à la charge, et il eut envie de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Newt et de s'endormir là, de suite.

A bien y réfléchir, s'il avait été à côté d'une poubelle, d'un tas de mouchoirs sales, ou d'une pile de couches-culottes, Thomas aurait eu tout autant envie de poser sa tête dessus et de s'y endormir. Ce n'était pas pour offenser Newt, mais il aurait dormi sur n'importe quoi à ce stade de la soirée.

« Hé. » fit la voix de Newt.

Thomas se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux, et que, parallèlement, la frontière entre ses pensées et la réalité était floue, puisqu'il avait _réellement_ posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Newt. Il releva la tête difficilement, pour voir Newt qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

C'est à ce moment là que Thomas remarqua la vraie couleur des yeux du blond. Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusque là, mais Newt avait en réalité des yeux d'une belle couleur ambrée, et c'était flagrant à la lumière des lampadaires.

Peut être qu'il fixa les prunelles de Newt trop longtemps, puisque ce dernier le regarda d'un air interrogatif. Thomas cligna des paupières. Définitivement, il était fatigué.

« Tu veux aller dormir ? » demanda le blond, et Thomas eut l'impression de découvrir son léger accent anglais.

« Avec toi ? » répondit-il d'une voix enrouée. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir parlé depuis une semaine.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes (+ un petit haussement de sourcils de Newt) pour se rendre compte de l'ambiguïté de ses paroles.

« Enfin, pas avec toi, je veux dire... Tu vas dormir aussi ? » se rattrapa Thomas en secouant la tête. Mouvement pas très agréable.

« Ouais, je vais rentrer. » confirma Newt avec un sourire moqueur devant l'attitude de Thomas.

Thomas hocha la tête (plus doucement cette fois).

Les deux garçons restèrent quelques secondes de plus assis contre le mur, à même le sol, épaule contre épaule à essayer de contrôler leurs paupières qui tombaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Newt tape dans ses mains.

« Bon ! » lança-t-il du ton le plus déterminé qu'il pouvait prendre. « Go. »

Puis il déplia sa longue silhouette tant bien que mal, avant d'aider Thomas à se relever. Ce dernier grogna, pestant intérieurement contre la gravité, qui semblait vouloir le retenir collé contre le sol.

Il montèrent ensuite jusqu'à chez Minho, et récupérèrent leurs affaires. Thomas chercha Minho du regard, mais il était introuvable, alors ils sortirent en saluant quelques personnes au passage.

Un fois de retour dans la rue, il sembla à Thomas qu'il faisait beaucoup plus froid, et il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son manteau. Il avait rendu le sien à Newt, qui avait les mains dans ses poches et la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

« Tu prends le bus ? » demanda Thomas en frictionnant ses mains.

« Non, j'ai une voiture. » répondit le blond.

Thomas stoppa le mouvement de ses mains.

« Tu vas pas partir comme ça ? » lança-t-il.

Ça sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question, et c'était voulu. Newt haussa les épaules.

« J'habite pas loin. » dit-il, comme si c'était une excuse valable pour prendre le volant bourré.

Certaines personnes pensaient sûrement que ça l'était, mais Thomas n'en faisait pas partie.

« C'est hors de question. Je te laisserais pas partir comme ça. » lança-t-il, remarquant qu'il avait retrouvé la faculté de parler d'un ton déterminé.

« C'est bon, Tommy, je suis conscient là. » répondit Newt, arborant toujours son sourire en coin.

Mais Thomas ne riait pas. Newt était peut être capable de se rappeler du surnom qu'il lui avait donné, mais il était autant fatigué et avait autant bu que lui. La promesse de ne pas le laisser partir s'insinua alors d'elle même dans l'esprit de Thomas. Il avait trop entendu d'histoire comme ça qui finissaient mal pour le faire.

« Je suis sérieux. » reprit le brun.

Le sourire de Newt perdit un peu de sa superbe. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je peux très bien conduire ! » tenta-t-il.

« Et moi je peux pas te laisser partir. » renchérit Thomas, qui ne ressentait plus de fatigue, tellement il lui semblait important d'empêcher Newt de prendre le volant. « Je serais un gros con si je laissais une personne qui a bu partir en voiture ! »

C'est à ce moment là que, sans que Thomas n'y trouve de raison valable, le regard de Newt se fit noir. Et Thomas revit l'expression blessée qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux, lors de leur première rencontre, dans le bus.

« Je sais ce que je suis capable de faire ou non. » dit Newt en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa voix s'était faite plus grave, et il sembla à Thomas qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du dire. Bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi.

« Viens dormir chez moi. » proposa le brun, bien décidé à proposer toutes les solutions possibles pour empêcher Newt de partir.

« Et laisser ma voiture ici ? » grogna Newt.

Dormir chez Minho était impossible, il n'y avait pas assez de place.

« Dors dans ta voiture ! » lança Thomas, comme si c'était la solution à tous leurs problèmes.

Newt le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Thomas aurait aimé savoir faire ça.

« T'as déjà dormi dans une voiture ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton que Thomas classa dans la catégorie ''agressif''.

« Non. » répondit Thomas. « C'est l'occasion. T'es garé où ? »

Les sourcils de Newt se froncèrent.

« T'as l'intention de dormir dans ma voiture ? »

« Oui. » trancha le brun. « Pour être sûr que tu partes pas. »

Newt resta interdit pendant un instant. Puis il dut se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas passer par dessus la détermination de Thomas, alors il soupira et se dirigea vers sa voiture, garée un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Thomas aurait prit un air satisfait s'il ne s'était pas inquiété du comportement de Newt.

La voiture du blond était une Twingo noire qui semblait neuve. Sans regarder Thomas, Newt sortit ses clés et s'installa au volant, tandis que le brun courait jusqu'au côté passager pour être sûr que Newt ne parte pas en le laissant en plan. Mais le blond le laissa rentrer, et il verrouilla les portes de l'intérieur une fois que Thomas fût installé.

« Tu peux baisser ton siège, à droite. » dit Newt sans regarder Thomas.

Puis il baissa le sien, et tourna le dos au brun.

Thomas le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de chercher à droite du siège la manette qui lui permettrait de le baisser. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvée, il s'allongea dans la même position que Newt.

Le silence s'était fait dans la Twingo, et Thomas était mal à l'aise. Newt lui en voulait sûrement. Mais il préférait ça que de le laisser partir.

Pourtant, le fait que Newt lui tourne le dos sans lui accorder une parole le frustrait. Alors il brisa le silence.

« Newt ? » hésita-t-il.

Il avait prit une voix plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il toussota. Newt n'avait pas bougé, et la mâchoire de Thomas se crispa. Il ne supportait pas cette ambiance. Toute trace de sommeil l'avait quitté, et il ne ressentait que de la frustration.

« Je suis désolé si tu trouves que c'est... égoïste de ma part de réagir comme ça, et ça l'est sûrement, parce que je suis stressé en permanence par la perspective qu'il arrive quelque chose à quelqu'un que j'aime, et faut dire que je t'aime bien, alors si je t'avais laissé partir, j'aurais probablement fait une crise de panique, et mes crises de panique sont pas super cool, donc oui, c'est peut être égoïste, mais je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, même si c'est une sorte de paradoxe. »

Le silence reprit place dans l'habitacle. Thomas était sûr qu'il venait de dire les choses les plus stupides de son existence, et Newt ne bougeait toujours pas.

Le brun sentit un sentiment cuisant de honte l'envahir. Il était vraiment un débile fini, ou c'était l'alcool qui lui faisait déballer des trucs comme ça ? Tout ça n'avait même pas de sens, et c'était complètement décousu. Il était toujours plus facile de ressentir des choses que de les expliquer. Thomas se traita intérieurement d'imbécile. Newt allait lui en vouloir. Il aurait aimé être plus doué avec les autres, mais il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas flotter dans la même bulle que tout le monde. Pourtant, il avait eu le sentiment que Newt était différent.

Il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Même ses pensées étaient complètement en bordel. Il aurait aimé s'endormir pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir, mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Alors il garda les paupières baissées en les crispant de toutes ses forces pour ne plus voir la lumière des lampadaires qui filtrait à travers les vitres de la Twingo.

Tandis qu'il essayait de faire le vide dans ses pensées, il fût interrompu par un mouvement à côté de lui. Il décolla ses paupières, et vit que Newt avait enfin bougé. Il s'était mis sur le dos et avait la tête tournée vers Thomas. La lumière extérieure éclairait son visage pâle, et il sembla à Thomas que ses yeux ambrés brillaient un peu trop.

« Ok, je comprend. » dit simplement Newt avec un léger sourire dans lequel Thomas lu une certaine tristesse.

Un poids s'envola de la poitrine du brun. Il hocha la tête en regardant à côté, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre. Newt tourna son visage vers le haut, et ferma les yeux, les mains croisées sur son ventre.

« Bonne nuit, Tommy. »

« Bonne nuit. » répondit Thomas.

* * *

Voilà voilàààà

**J'espère** que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires .v.

Merci de me suivre, vous êtes **tops** !

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapitre 6 - Dans le flou

**Hi everyone !**

Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Mais si ! La fille qui tient pas ses promesses ! /SBAF/

Je m'excuse pour ma longue absence, plein de choses sont arrivées ces trois derniers mois, j'ai été en stage pendant quatre semaines, j'ai un déménagement en cours, puis des p'tits trucs dans ma vie personnelle qui vous intéressent _pas_, c'est pourquoi j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, et que vous l'aimerez quand même, ce chapitre 6 ! Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, mais comme je ne l'ai pas fait dans l'ordre (note à moi même : Le faire, dorénavant.) je n'en suis pas sûre sure .-. Donc si je ne vous ai pas répondu, je **m'excuse** vraiment. Je vous aime quand même (j'espère que vous aussi TvT)

J'en profite aussi pour encore dire **MERCI** aux personnes qui suivent, fav, et postent des reviews, ça me fait _énormément_ plaisir, et m'aide à continuer ! Je vous aime *essuie une larme*

J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, que vous profitez bien, toussa toussa !

Bref, vous avez assez attendu, je pense ! _Donc_, nous avions laissé Tommy et Newt dans une Twingo, hum ? Et bien voici** le chapitre suivant** ! Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Même le soleil, en se levant, n'avait pas réussi à tirer Thomas de son sommeil. Lorsque, enfin, il décolla difficilement ses paupières, il les referma immédiatement en grognant, agressé par la lumière qui régnait à l'extérieur. Après plusieurs minutes de combat contre la luminosité du ciel, il ouvrit finalement les yeux, avec le même visage que quelqu'un ayant été exilé dans une grotte et qui ressort après trois mois.

Thomas se redressa, regardant autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se frotta les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans une voiture, déjà ? Pendant quelques secondes, le brun fixa le tableau de bord, un air de profonde incompréhension sur le visage. Lorsqu'il entendit une respiration à côté de lui, il sursauta façon kangourou hyperactif.

Sur le siège conducteur, Newt dormait profondément. C'est en le voyant que tout revint à Thomas. Comment il l'avait empêché de partir en voiture, le cirque qu'il avait fait au blond, son discours émotionnel, à l'apogée du débile. Le brun soupira, en se disant que Newt et lui avaient sûrement un peu trop bu, hier soir. Oui, un peu, Thomas, juste un peu. Il devrait sérieusement songer à définir ses limites en matière d'alcool, s'il voulait arrêter de faire des trucs stupides lorsqu'il était bourré.

Il songea qu'au moins, Newt n'avait pas pris la route dans son état, et que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Thomas s'attarda sur le visage de celui qu'il pouvait désormais compter parmi ses amis. Ses mèches blondes donnaient l'impression de briller, dans la lumière du petit matin (même si l'on sait tous que pour Thomas, petit matin = midi, pas besoin de vous le répéter). Il dormait paisiblement, la bouche entrouverte, et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme caractéristique du sommeil. Le brun se surprit à sourire devant cette vision. Newt ressemblait plus à un petit enfant endormi qu'à l'image du type solitaire et froid qu'il essayait apparemment de se donner. C'est à ce moment là que Thomas se rendit compte qu'il aurait aimé le connaître mieux.

Après être arrivé à cette constatation, le brun secoua la tête pour se réveiller. Il fixait Newt depuis trop longtemps. Sauf que secouer la tête quand on a une gueule de bois, c'est pas l'idée du siècle. Thomas retint un couinement quand une vive douleur s'empara de son pauvre occipital. Il ressentit un besoin urgent de café et de Doliprane. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Newt, il sortit de la Twingo le plus discrètement possible. Il referma ensuite la porte avec la douceur d'un hippopotame qui essaye d'enfiler un tutu. Une grimace déforma le visage de Thomas, mais Newt n'avait pas bougé, et dormait toujours comme un bébé. Satisfait, Thomas marcha jusqu'à chez Minho.

Tenir sur ses jambes relevait de l'exploit. Il avait l'impression que ses mollets étaient remplis de cotons, et il était sûr que s'il ne se tenait pas en montant l'escalier, il ferait la plus belle roulade du siècle.

La porte de l'appartement de Minho et Alby n'était pas fermée à clé, et Thomas y entra sans toquer. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant la porte fût Teresa, avachie sur le canapé. Elle portait un t-shirt d'homme trop grand pour elle sur un jogging, et regardait la télé. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Thomas, elle leva la main dans sa direction.

« Hey Tom ! » lança-t-elle en souriant d'un air fatigué.

Thomas s'approcha d'elle en lui faisant un signe. Il avait presque oublié que son amie était finalement venue à la soirée de Minho. Il songea que c'était vraiment bizarre de la voir comme ça. Après tout, il ne connaissait qu'une seule facette de Teresa, celle qu'elle arborait au bar, lorsqu'elle travaillait avec lui.

« Hey, ça va ? » demanda Thomas en se frottant la joue.

« I got a hangover, whoa ooh... » chantonna-t-elle stupidement d'une voix enrouée.

Thomas rigola faiblement. Rire franchement lui aurait fait mal à la tête. Il entendit un autre rire derrière lui, et se retourna pour voir Minho, attablé au milieu des chips et des bouteilles vides, qui baillait aux corneilles. Thomas s'avança pour lui en taper cinq.

« Salut Min'. »

« Bien dormi tocard ? » demanda l'asiatique.

Le dénommé tocard hocha la tête. En réalité, il ne savait pas s'il avait bien dormi, mais il avait dormi, ça, il en était sûr. Il observa Minho qui fronçait les sourcils, et semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

« Mais... » tenta son ami. « T'as dormi où ? »

Maintenant que Thomas y repensait, c'est vrai que personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de lui et Newt après l'arrivée de Teresa. Et apparemment personne n'avait été assez lucide pour se poser la question. Thomas passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre :

« Avec Newt. »

Lorsque Minho écarquilla les yeux comme il ne les avait jamais écarquillés, Thomas comprit qu'il avait (encore) mal formulé les choses.

« Enfin, dans sa voiture quoi. » se rattrapa-t-il.

Sans grand succès. Les yeux de Minho se seraient écarquillés encore plus si ça avait été possible.

« Parce qu'en plus c'était dans sa voiture ?! » cria-t-il presque, faisant mal à la tête à Thomas.

« De quoi ? » demanda la voix de Teresa depuis le canapé.

« Thomas a... ''dormi'' avec Newt, dans sa voiture ! » renchérit Minho, en dessinant des guillemets dans les airs pour bien définir la _nuance_.

« ...Je sais pas qui est Newt, mais... » hésita Teresa en commençant à regarder Thomas de la même manière que Minho.

« Putain mec, » continua Minho, « j'y suis monté plein de fois dans cette voiture ! »

Teresa se redressa sur le canapé, avec un air choqué.

« Attends, tu veux dire que Thomas a... »

« STOP ! » cria Thomas, qui venait de retrouver ses esprits, et la faculté de réfléchir.

Il lui sembla au passage que quelque chose se déchirait dans son crâne, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il fallait qu'il stoppe ici ce quiproquo dans lequel il s'était fourré. Les suppositions à peine cachées de Minho sur les prétendus _événements_ dans la voiture de Newt lui avaient imprimé des images étranges dans la tête sans qu'il le veuille, et c'était bien trop bizarre.

« Il s'est rien passé dans cette voiture ! On a juste dormi, parce que je voulais pas que Newt parte en étant bourré ! » se justifia Thomas.

Et tout en se justifiant, il s'aperçut qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir à le faire. Cette constatation l'énerva profondément, sans réellement qu'il sache pourquoi.

« Si ça avait été un autre mec à ma place, vous lui aurez pas collé une étiquette de gay sur le front ! Pourquoi _moi_ je pourrais pas _juste_ dormir avec un pote dans une voiture sans qu'on se mette à imaginer des trucs bizarres ? Vous êtes chiants à la fin ! » s'énerva le brun.

Thomas attrapa la cafetière sur le comptoir d'un geste énergique malgré son mal de tête, et remplit deux grandes tasses de café. Il entendit Minho se lever de sa chaise derrière lui.

« Désolé mec, » tenta l'asiatique, qui semblait déstabilisé par le soudain pétage de plomb de son ami. « c'est juste que... On t'a jamais vu avec une fille et tout, alors... » Minho regarde Teresa comme s'il cherchait du soutien de son côté.

« On pouvait se poser la question... » continua timidement la jeune fille.

Sauf que c'était exactement la chose à ne pas dire.

« C'est pas parce que je saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge que je suis forcément gay ! » s'emporta Thomas. « J'ai pas encore rencontré la personne qui me convient, c'est tout ! » continua-t-il en reprenant les mots que sa sœur avait une fois prononcés.

Minho et Teresa se regardèrent d'un air embêté. Thomas savait qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu le blesser, au fond, mais il se sentait profondément humilié, là, sur le moment. Et les résidus d'alcool qui coulaient encore dans ses veines n'arrangeaient rien, niveau contrôle des émotions. Alors il attrapa les deux tasses remplies de café, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit avec le coude, et la laissa se claquer derrière lui.

Thomas bouillonnait intérieurement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, lorsqu'il était triste ou énervé, il ne savait pas vraiment l'expliquer. Tant de motifs différents se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur celui qui l'avait fait disjoncter. Il était toujours dans le flou. En réalité, il était comme un vase rempli à ras-bord, une grenade dont la goupille tiendrait mal, une bombe à retardement. Le brun s'assit sur les escaliers, et posa ses deux tasses à côté de lui avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Son altercation avec Minho et Teresa lui avait fait oublier de prendre un Doliprane, et il avait toujours autant mal au crâne.

Thomas resta assis dans les escaliers pendant quelques secondes, avant de se ressaisir des deux tasses, et de partir vers la voiture de Newt.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière côté passager, le blond était en train de se frotter les yeux. Visiblement, il venait de se réveiller, et Thomas se dit qu'il arrivait à temps.

« Salut... » marmonna Newt d'une voix encore endormie lorsqu'il vit le brun s'asseoir dans sa voiture.

Thomas s'apprêta à répondre quand un parfum qu'il n'avait jamais senti jusqu'ici le prit aux narines. C'était une odeur très agréable, un mélange de pomme et de feu de bois avec une touche de caramel. Le brun huma l'air. Il n'avait jamais senti ce mélange de parfums, et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment il avait pu mettre un nom sur les arômes qu'il dégageait. Mais l'odeur, l'odeur le frappa de plein fouet. Est-ce que vous avez déjà vécu cette situation, où vous marchez dans la rue, passant sans y faire attention devant une boulangerie, dont vous ne remarquez la présence que lorsqu'un parfum sucré de gâteaux et de pain chaud vous envahit ? La commun des mortels soupire d'aise, dans ces moments là, n'est ce pas ? (A part si l'odeur des pâtisseries vous dégoûte au plus haut point, et que votre truc à vous, c'est l'odeur de l'essence ou des pneus, dans ce cas là, imaginez donc que vous passez devant une station service ou une boutique Michelin, mais c'est plus mon problème.) Et bien c'est exactement ce que ressentit Thomas à ce moment là. Ce parfum n'était pas un parfum de nourriture, du moins, pas à sa connaissance, mais il se fit la réflexion que si ça l'était, il en mangerait volontiers.

Puis il se rendit compte que Newt le regardait.

« Salut ! » répondit finalement Thomas, et le plus naturellement possible.

Thomas tendit une des tasses remplies de café à Newt, qui s'en saisit.

« Oh putain, merci Tommy, j'aurais pas eu la force de me lever pour aller en chercher un. » lança le blond, la voix remplie d'une reconnaissance un peu trop exagérée, mais pourtant sincère.

Les deux garçons portèrent leur tasse à leurs lèvres en même temps, et le silence s'installa dans la voiture. Lorsque Thomas éloigna sa tasse de son visage, l'odeur du café redonna la place à ce parfum si particulier qui régnait dans la voiture. Aussi étrange que ça lui paraissait, le brun adorait cette odeur, bien qu'il ne sache pas d'où elle venait. Il se fit la remarque qu'il ne l'avait pas sentie en se réveillant, ce qui devait venir du fait qu'il s'y était habitué durant la nuit, jusqu'à ce que son nez n'y fasse plus attention, comme on s'habitue à l'odeur des vaches quand on habite à la ferme. Belle comparaison, Thomas.

« Merci pour hier, au fait. »

Thomas sursauta quand la voix de Newt brisa le silence. Il regarda le blond dont les yeux ambrés semblaient perdus au fond de sa tasse de café. Ses mèches blondes étaient dans un joyeux désordre, et il avait retrouvé l'air fatigué qu'il arborait lorsque Thomas l'avait abordé, la veille. Newt adressa un faible sourire au brun, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il aurait pensé que le blond lui en voudrait.

« Me remercie pas. » répondit-il finalement.

Il se racla la gorge, et son regard se perdit dans la rue en face de lui. Il vit du coin de l'œil Newt se retourner vers lui et le fixer. Thomas ne tint pas longtemps, et finit par regarder le blond en face.

« Si. » lâcha finalement Newt, après un blanc, avant de replonger ses lèvres dans son café en regardant droit devant lui.

Thomas haussa les sourcils. Newt venait de clore la discussion d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection. Il y eut un silence. Puis le brun laissa échapper un petit rire. Le regard de Newt se tourna vers lui, sans qu'il ne bouge la tête, et sa bouche se déforma en son habituel sourire en coin. Thomas rigola franchement cette fois. Newt avait prit un air tellement sérieux en lâchant son ''Si.'' qu'il en était devenu comique, et le rire ne tarda pas à gagner le blond. Les deux garçons s'esclaffèrent, mettant fin à l'ambiguïté qu'il y avait pu avoir. C'était stupide, il n'y avait pas de quoi rire. Pourtant, toute la frustration que Thomas avait accumulé depuis la veille, depuis même des jours, et des mois, peut être, s'envola comme par magie. Il avait passé la soirée à rigoler avec Newt, et il se demanda un instant pourquoi ce sentiment étrange n'arrivait que maintenant, mais il comprit vite qu'en réalité, il venait de réaliser que Newt et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Et cette constatation diffusa une agréable chaleur dans tout son corps.

Newt et Thomas eurent du mal à arrêter de rire. A chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à se calmer, leur hilarité recommençait dès que l'un croisait le regard de l'autre. Au bout de longues minutes de fou rire, ils se calmèrent (enfin).

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir que je rentre chez moi, moi. » lança Newt en faisant la grimace, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Thomas hocha la tête en souriant. En réalité, bien qu'il ne veuille pas y prêter attention, son cœur venait de se serrer. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Attend, non. » répondit le brun d'un ton catégorique.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'en étais sûr. » lâcha-t-il, fataliste, en croisant les bras, mais en souriant néanmoins.

« Tu sais que même après avoir dormi, l'alcool est toujours présent dans ton sang, et avant qu'il s'élimine, il faut... » commença Thomas sur un ton ''premier de la classe''.

« Je sais. » le coupa Newt en riant avant que le brun ne lui récite toutes les interventions de la Prévention Routière qu'il avait eu dans sa scolarité.

« Alors tu peux pas partir. » conclut Thomas en adoptant la même position que le blond.

En vrai, cette conclusion lui plaisait pas mal. Thomas n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul, avec ses pensées qui viraient toujours au noir, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait.

« Je sais. » répéta Newt en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

Thomas haussa les sourcils. Il pensait que le blond se serait encore énervé. Mais il le regardait avec son habituel sourire en coin.

« Bon, alors on fait quoi ? On va pas passer la journée dans cette bagnole ! » lança Newt devant l'absence de réaction de Thomas.

Thomas décroisa les bras pour bouger frénétiquement ses doigts les uns contre les autres. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à cette partie de l'histoire. Newt le fixait, attendant une réponse.

« J'en ai aucune idée, me regarde pas comme ça ! » avoua-t-il finalement sous la pression des yeux ambrés.

Newt rigola doucement devant l'air stressé de Thomas.

« Bon. » lâcha le blond en fixant la rue en face de lui.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Newt ne bougea pas, et Thomas alla même jusqu'à se demander s'il ne s'était pas rendormi les yeux ouverts. Puis, d'un coup, le blond ouvrit sa portière et sortit de sa voiture. Pris au dépourvu, Thomas ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, quand Newt claqua sa portière et partit. Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le mot. Newt se mit à marcher le long du trottoir, laissant derrière lui un Thomas bouche-bée dans sa Twingo noire. Lorsque l'information ''Newt est **parti**, IMBECILE'' arriva finalement au cerveau du brun, son ami était déjà presque au coin de la rue. Les membres de Thomas se réanimèrent d'un coup tous en même temps, et il agita bras et jambes pour sortir de la voiture. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'emprunter le trottoir pour courir jusqu'à Newt, et lorsqu'il arriva près du blond, il ne prêta pas attention à sa tête qui bourdonnait sous l'effet du sport matinal après une soirée bien arrosée.

« Tu vas où ? » demanda Thomas, perplexe et essoufflé par ses dix mètres de course.

Newt s'arrêta, sortit ses clés de voiture de sa poche verrouilla sa Twingo avant de se retourner vers le brun en haussant les épaules.

« Aucune idée. » répondit-il.

Puis il continua à marcher, laissant Thomas derrière lui, qui redémarra cette fois trois secondes plus tard (comme quoi, on progresse), et rattrapa Newt afin de marcher à côté de lui.

« Tu veux dire qu'on... » hésita le brun. « On va juste marcher comme ça, au hasard dans la ville ? Tu connais pas un endroit, où on pourrait, je sais pas... » Il inspira un grand coup, essayant de reprendre son souffle, (on fatigue vite, après un marathon pareil) avant de continuer : « S'asseoir, par exemple ? »

Newt s'immobilisa sur le trottoir. Thomas le regarda. Le vent frais faisait voleter ses mèches blondes, et le froid avait légèrement rougit ses joues et le bout de son nez, sous ses yeux ambrés qui fixaient le sol. Thomas ne s'aperçut qu'il détaillait son visage que lorsque le blond releva la tête, avant de le regarder à lui.

« Si, je sais. » déclara Newt en souriant. « Suis moi. »

Et Thomas n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

* * *

**BOOM**

Voilà voilà, c'était le chapitre 6 !

"Mais où vont-ils donc ?" vous demandez-vous ! ... A moins que vous vous en foutiez...

Quoi qu'il en soit, la réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! J'essaye de le sortir plus vite que celui là :3 (Une petite review m'encouragerait... NON JE NE VOUS SOUDOIES PAS)

Du bonheur sur vous ! *keur*


	7. Chapitre 7 - It happens in a blink

**HEEEYIAOOOO** !

C'est moaa :3 Devinez qui j'apporte ! Le **chapitre 7**, ouiii ! (Question compliquée.)

Il y a vraiment beaucoup d'écart entre chaque chapitre, j'avais pas prévu tous les trucs qui se passent dans ma vie en ce moment (lol), mais j'espère que vous trouvez quand même que ça vaut le coup ! Je tiens à vous **remercier** encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur et qui m'encouragent ! Et les Guests, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me frustre de pas pouvoir vous répondre. T-T Je vous **AIME**. La fic a dépassé les 5 200 vues, pour moi c'est incroyable, alors merci _merci_ **merci**.

Remarquez que j'ai changé l'image de la fiction. :) Et que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. ^v^

Je vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite ! :D

Encore une chose, si vous voulez écouter la chanson d'où je tiens le titre, c'est **Blink - Revive**. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas essayait tant bien que mal de suivre Newt parmi les petites rues qu'il empruntait. De temps à autres, le brun levait la tête pour regarder les appartements autour de lui. Parfois, il apercevait quelqu'un penché à son balcon, et d'autres fois, l'immeuble lui semblait tout simplement abandonné. Thomas n'était jamais venu dans cette partie là de la ville, et Newt marchait trop vite, ce qui démontrait qu'il savait parfaitement où il allait. En tentant de le rattraper, Thomas se fit la réflexion qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment cette ville, sa vie se résumant à ses aller-retour entre son appartement, celui de Minho, l'université, Le Labyrinthe, et l'épicerie la plus proche de chez lui. C'était une grande ville. Pourtant, Newt semblait la connaître par cœur. Il déambulait parmi les rues avec tant d'aisance que le brun se demandait parfois s'il n'empruntait pas des chemins totalement aléatoires, dans le but de fatiguer Thomas, et de le perdre au beau milieu de la ville, comme dans Hansel et Gretel.

Newt marcha pendant une vingtaine de minute, Thomas à quelques mètres derrière lui, qui tentait de le rattraper. Parfois, le blond se retournait, et il souriait malicieusement devant la vision d'un Thomas essoufflé, qui appuyait une main sur un point de côté en grimaçant. « On peut pas s'arrêter deux minutes ? » répéta Thomas à plusieurs reprises. Mais Newt faisait comme s'il ne l'entendait pas, et ne ralentissait même pas l'allure. Alors Thomas maudissait le blond, mais continuait malgré tout à le suivre.

Au bout de ces vingts minutes que Thomas n'aurait pas hésité à appeler ''heures'', les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent près du grand pont qui passait au dessus du fleuve qui traversait la ville. Enfin, disons plutôt : Newt s'arrêta près du pont. Thomas le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, semblant au bord de l'évanouissement. Le blond le toisa, habillé de son éternel sourire en coin.

« Déjà fatigué ? » lança-t-il. « On est pas arrivés, tu sais. »

L'air désemparé de Thomas arracha un rire à Newt.

« Pourquoi tu marches si vite ? » demanda Thomas en réapprenant à respirer. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? C'est encore loin ? Et pourquoi... »

Le brun s'interrompit brutalement. Newt venait de sauter par dessus la rambarde en pierre. Pendant un moment, son cœur se retourna. Newt avait sauté à l'eau ? Mais le fleuve était à plusieurs mètres en dessous d'eux !

« Newt ! » cria Thomas en se précipitant sur la rambarde.

Le soulagement l'envahit quand il vit qu'à cet endroit du pont, ils n'étaient pas encore au dessus de l'eau, et que Newt se trouvait sur un petit escalier de pierre caché dans les herbes, là où il avait sauté. Thomas fut heureux de constater que son nouvel ami n'avait pas plongé à l'eau sur un coup de tête, et il se sentit stupide de l'avoir envisager.

« Flippe pas, je suis pas taré au point de sauter d'un pont ! » lança Newt en riant. « Tu me suis ? »

Thomas regarda autour de lui. Personne ne marchait sur le pont, il n'y avait que quelques voitures qui passaient. Alors, avec beaucoup moins de classe que Newt, il enjamba la rambarde en pierre et posa lentement les pieds sur le sol, tentant d'atteindre un semblant d'équilibre. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le béton avec la grâce d'une autruche qui accouche, Newt rigola sous cape.

« Pas la peine de se moquer. » ronchonna Thomas en chassant une poussière invisible sur son jean pour se donner de la contenance. « On a pas tous des jambes de deux mètres et un équilibre de trapéziste. »

Newt étouffa encore un rire avant de descendre l'escalier escarpé. Thomas tenta de le suivre en évitant le plus possible les ronces qui empiétaient sur son chemin. L'escalier était presque recouvert par l'herbe, et il lui était difficile de distinguer les marches sous toute la végétation, mais Newt semblait parfaitement à l'aise, comme s'il connaissait le chemin par cœur.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » demanda Thomas en écrasant une ronce sous sa semelle.

Newt se retourna pour le regarder, et il sembla hésiter un instant. Ses prunelles ambrées fixèrent celles noisettes de Thomas, comme s'il évaluait sa légitimité à posséder cette information.

« Oui. » finit-il par dire après avoir pris une inspiration.

Puis le blond sauta au bas de l'escalier. Thomas ne tarda pas à se retrouver à ses côtés, et il profita de la pause pour se baisser et nettoyer du bout du pouce une tache de terre qui avait eu l'audace d'attaquer sa chaussure.

« C'est pas le moment pour la toilette, princesse. » railla Newt. « On est toujours pas arrivés, et tes pantoufles de vair ont pas fini d'être salies. »

Thomas releva la tête vers le blond pour le voir désigner du doigt un étroit sentier qui serpentait le long du fleuve, passant sous le pont, et se perdant ensuite sous les arbres et la végétation. Le brun se demanda si l'on voyait ce sentier, depuis le haut du pont, et si quelques personnes y faisaient parfois attention, peut être même y descendaient. Mais, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Thomas avait le sentiment que cet espèce de passage secret n'était connu que de Newt, qu'il était le maître de ces lieux, et, parallèlement, Thomas avait l'étrange impression qu'il n'aurait pas du se trouver là.

Peut être ce sentiment venait-il du fait que Newt ne bougeait plus, comme barrant le passage entre ce sentier secret et les pieds de Thomas. Il fixait le fleuve en face de lui en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure comme s'il hésitait, encore une fois. Thomas décida d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'il éprouva en pensant que Newt regrettait peut être de l'avoir emmené ici. Le brun ne bougeait plus. Il était resté accroupi par terre, attendant la décision de Newt comme on attend une sentence.

Finalement, le blond baissa les yeux vers lui, et l'air perdu que Thomas lu dans ses yeux lui fit mal au cœur malgré lui. L'espace d'un instant, il revit le garçon tremblant et aux yeux rougis du fond du bus. Jusqu'ici, Thomas avait rangé cette facette de Newt dans un coin de sa tête, enfoui par les fous rires de la soirée et les absurdités qu'ils avaient enchaîné depuis la veille. Mais là, comme un flash, Thomas se souvint. Et, sans savoir comment, il sût qu'il ne devait pas continuer.

« On peut s'arrêter là. » dit le brun d'un ton doux qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

C'est à ce moment là que Thomas lu dans les yeux de Newt la même reconnaissance que lorsqu'il avait gardé leur première rencontre secrète, loin du jugement de Minho.

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide. Et Thomas se fit la réflexion que c'était le mot qui semblait définir le mieux Newt : perdu.

Le brun regarda Newt s'asseoir à côté de lui, le dos contre les pierres qui s'élevaient pour construire le pont. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés, et ses yeux clignaient trop vite pour que ce soit naturel. Il ramena ses longues jambes contre lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds en soupirant.

Thomas fixa l'étendue d'eau qui s'étalait en face d'eux. Il avait toujours vu ce fleuve du haut du pont. Le fait d'être ''à sa hauteur'' donnait l'impression d'être loin de toute l'agitation de la ville, ce qui lui provoquait un sentiment de sérénité. Le fleuve était calme, et même le bruit des voitures lui semblait loin. Thomas comprenait pourquoi Newt aimait ce coin. Il reporta son attention sur le blond. Il hésitait à briser le silence. De toute manière il ne savait pas quoi dire. Toutes les questions qui lui venaient concernaient soit ce qu'il y avait au bout du sentier, soit ce que cet endroit signifiait pour Newt, soit tout autre sujet qui lui semblait trop personnel. Thomas aurait aimé avoir la capacité de tenir une conversation normale avec quelqu'un. Mais il s'attachait trop à la signification des choses, à des détails stupides ou des questions idiotes qui lui semblaient, pourtant, importantes. Une fois, il s'était demandé si les couleurs existaient vraiment, puisque ''par exemple, certains animaux voient en noir et blanc, et d'autres voient pas certaines couleurs, alors qu'est ce qui nous dit que les objets que l'on voit sont _vraiment_ comme on les voit et pas autrement, si ça se trouve c'est notre œil qui est paramétré pour nous le renvoyer comme ça, mais peut être que c'est faux !''.

Vous avez saisi la question ? Je vous vois bien faire à peu près la même tête que Minho quand Thomas lui a exposé cette théorie farfelue. Je vous rassure, moi non plus j'ai pas encore entièrement compris.

Toujours est-il que Thomas ne pouvait décemment pas lancer la conversation en lâchant ''Hé, est-ce que tu penses que les couleurs existent vraiment ?'', surtout que Newt semblait être une des rares personnes qui semblaient le trouver un tant soit peu normal. Alors, puisqu'il n'avait rien de pertinent à dire, il se mit à jouer le rythme d'une musique en tapant sur ses cuisses. Avant de se rendre compte que jouer de la musique était assez inapproprié sur le moment, étant donné que Newt semblait être en pleine séance de réflexion intérieure. Donc, il s'arrêta et entrelaça ses doigts, se sentant un peu stupide devant le silence qui régnait.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Thomas se retint de tortiller ses doigts dans tous les sens. Il fixa le fleuve en face de lui malgré son envie de regarder l'expression de Newt. Il ne voulait en aucun cas lui donner l'impression qu'il s'incrustait. Malgré tout, il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait, sous les cheveux blonds de Newt. Pourquoi semblait-il si lunatique ? Quelle était la raison de ses pleurs dans le bus ? Quels étaient ces prétendus problèmes de famille dont avait parlé Minho ? Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à parler à Newt, mais la réciproque n'était pas vraie, Newt ne lui avait rien dit sur lui.

« Désolé. »

Thomas sursauta presque. Il sortit de ses pensées, surprit par cet involontaire enchaînement d'éléments. On aurait dit que ce que venait de dire Newt était une réponse à ce que venait de penser Thomas, comme s'il s'excusait de ne lui avoir rien raconté de sa vie. Le brun releva les yeux pour croiser les prunelles ambrées de Newt. Il semblait _vraiment_ désolé, et Thomas en fût perturbé. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un se sente responsable de quelque chose dont il ne l'était pas.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Thomas, car c'était la seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit, alors qu'il en avait tant d'autres à poser.

Newt soupira.

« Désolé d'être bizarre à ce point. » reprit-il en reportant ses yeux sur l'étendue d'eau en face d'eux.

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Il eut encore envie de demander ''Pourquoi ?'', mais son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas les bons mots à prononcer. Ainsi, Newt s'excusait d'être bizarre. Thomas regarda les mains du blonds, immobiles sur ses bras, avant de reporter son attention sur les siennes, qu'il tordait sans même s'en rendre compte, par réflexe, par habitude. Il se fit la réflexion que si quelqu'un avait eu à s'excuser d'être bizarre, entre eux deux, c'était lui. Pas Newt. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire, être bizarre ? Y avait-il seulement quelqu'un dans ce monde qui, un jour, avait décidé d'établir des normes de _normalité _?

Thomas s'attarda sur le visage de Newt. Le blond regardait devant lui, et ses yeux semblaient briller d'une lueur triste. Thomas se rappela douloureusement leur première rencontre. Il ne voulait pas voir Newt dans cet état de nouveau.

« Tu penses que les couleurs existent vraiment ? »

Newt interrompit sa contemplation du fleuve, et fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna vers Thomas, qui commençait déjà à maudire sa propre stupidité. Il parlait et agissait souvent par instinct, ce qui pouvait se révéler efficace, ou totalement idiot. Newt allait vraiment le trouver con comme un ballon.

« Quoi ? » demanda le blond, un air perplexe peint sur le visage.

Thomas se redressa en inspirant. Il avait commencé, autant continuer sur cette lancée, quel que soit le risque.

« C'est une question que je me pose souvent. » dit-il, en regardant en face de lui, pour éviter de lire quoi que ce soit dans le regard de Newt. « Par exemple, l'herbe est verte, enfin, on la voit verte, mais c'est notre œil qui nous la renvoie de cette couleur, parce qu'on a un spectre de couleurs définit, mais qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'elle est de la couleur dont on la voit, puisque certains animaux, ou mêmes certains humains, la voient différemment ? L'herbe est verte, le ciel est bleu, le sang est rouge et les Carambars à la fraise sont roses on prend ça pour des vérités universelles, mais si ça se trouve, les couleurs n'existent pas vraiment, c'est juste notre œil qui traite l'information qu'il reçoit, et donc qui nous ment. »

Thomas retint sa respiration et attendit plusieurs secondes avant de regarder Newt. Il s'attendait à le voir partir en balançant un ''T'es complètement taré comme type !''. Mais lorsqu'il reposa prudemment ses yeux sur le blond, ce fût pour le voir fixer le sol, l'air plongé dans une profonde réflexion. La lueur triste dans ses yeux s'était estompée, et avait laissé la place à une mimique concentrée. Thomas avait peur de ce qui allait suivre. Si Newt se trouvait bizarre, il devait aller mieux, maintenant qu'il avait entrevu l'état mental de Thomas.

« Peut être même qu'il existe d'autres couleurs qu'on n'est même pas capables d'imaginer, puisqu'on a un spectre de couleurs définit dans notre cerveau. » finit par lâcher Newt sans quitter l'herbe des yeux. « On peut même pas essayer de créer d'autres couleurs que celles définies sur notre palette. »

« Ça met une limite à notre imagination, on peut pas concevoir qu'il existe d'autres couleurs. » répondit Thomas sans laisser le temps à la conversation de perdre son essence loufoque.

Newt avait répondu à son délire, il y avait _réfléchit_. C'était une grande première pour Thomas, de voir quelqu'un qui partageait ses élucubrations, mais ce qui le poussait à continuer sur sa lancée était le fait que la tristesse avait disparu des yeux de Newt de manière miraculeuse.

« Peut être que si on réunissait toutes les perceptions différentes, on pourrait peut être trouver _la_ vérité. » lança Newt en plissant les yeux.

« Peut être... » répondit Thomas, songeur, qui n'avait jamais pensé à ça. « Mais ça nous servirait à rien, on serait pas capable de la voir ! »

« Ouais. Et puis comment on pourrait faire pour réunir toutes les perceptions différentes, de toute manière ? Comment on pourrait faire pour voir autrement que comme des humains ? »

La suite de cette conversation révèle du délire complet. Les deux garçons s'étaient d'abord lancés dans l'élaboration d'expériences un tant soit peu logiques, comme pratiquer des tests sur tous les êtres vivants étant pourvus du sens de la vue (on a dit ''logiques'', pas ''probables'', nuance). Et puis ils avaient dérapé. Thomas s'était mis à imaginer des humains avec des yeux amovibles pour pouvoir tester les yeux des animaux, ce qui avait fait rire Newt, qui s'était demandé si inventer des paires de lunettes spécialisées n'était pas plus judicieux. Thomas avait défendu son projet en faisant remarquer que les lunettes de Newt ne seraient pas reliées au cerveau, ce qui était indispensable. Newt s'était indigné en lui signalant que si lui pouvait créer des humains sans yeux, il pouvait en inventer avec des prises USB sur le front.

Les rires avaient de nouveau le dessus, comme lors de leurs fous rires, la veille. Sauf que là, ni l'alcool, ni l'ambiance grisante d'une soirée n'était en cause. Si toute trace de tristesse avait disparu des yeux de Newt, c'était uniquement grâce à Thomas. Mais ça, le brun n'avait pas assez de recul sur lui même pour s'en apercevoir.

C'est quand Thomas commença à réfléchir à un moyen d'emprunter leurs yeux aux animaux sans leur faire de mal que son portable sonna. Il essaya d'ignorer la frustration que lui provoquait l'arrêt de cette conversation, et attrapa son téléphone. Le prénom de sa sœur s'affichait sur l'écran, accompagné d'une photo d'elle faisant la grimace. Il se tourna vers Newt avec une moue désolée.

« C'est ma sœur, je... »

Newt, qui rigolait encore de leur dernière bêtise, le coupa d'un geste de la main, lui signifiant de décrocher. Thomas s'exécuta et porta son téléphone à son oreille.

« Allo ? » fit une voix de fille dans le combiné avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Salut, Klarys. » répondit Thomas en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Newt qui arrachait l'herbe autour de lui, un sourire sur le visage.

Klarys était sa sœur jumelle. Il paraîtrait que, lorsqu'on avait annoncé à leurs parents qu'ils allaient avoir des jumeaux, leur père s'était fait enguirlandé par leur mère, parce que la première chose qu'il avait dit était : ''Deux fois plus de problèmes !''. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement de lui que Klarys tenait son absence de filtre entre ses pensées et ses paroles.

« Salut Tom-Tom ! » lança Klarys d'une voix enjouée à l'autre bout du fil. « Je te dérange ? »

Thomas eut envie de répondre ''Oui, clairement, tu peux rappeler plus tard ?'', mais il se retint.

« Non, non. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? » répondit-il à la place.

Sa sœur rigola.

« Ok, je te dérange. » conclut-elle en décelant la précipitation dans la voix de son frère. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Thomas hésita.

« Je discute avec un ami. »

Newt lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, et Thomas entrevu un sourire sur son visage.

« Minho ? » demanda Klarys.

« Non, quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre ?! » se moqua sa sœur, feignant l'étonnement. « Tu parles à d'autres gens que moi, Minho, papa et maman ? »

Thomas leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Très drôle, Rys. » bougonna-t-il. « Tu m'appelais pour me dire une de ces gentillesses ? »

Klarys rigola de nouveau.

« J'ai mieux à te dire, t'inquiète ! J'ai une surprise pour toi, petit frère ! »

Thomas se retint de lever les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois. Klarys l'appelait ''petit frère'' depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était née six minutes avant lui.

« J'ai peur. » dit Thomas, parce que c'était le cas.

« Je débarque ! J'ai une semaine de vacances, j'en profite pour passer chez toi, je reste jusqu'à mercredi, et je vais chez papa et maman le reste de la semaine. »

Thomas laissa passer quelques secondes. Il avait du louper le passage où sa sœur lui demandait son avis.

« Et tu débarques quand, exactement ? » finit-il par demander, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire.

« En fin d'aprem'. » répondit Klarys d'un ton léger.

Nouveau silence.

« En fin d'aprem' de quand ? » demanda-t-il stupidement.

« Bah, d'aujourd'hui. » lança sa sœur comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Thomas ferma les yeux. Malgré l'agacement que lui provoquait l'attitude désinvolte de sa sœur, il avait envie de rire en voyant Newt qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, l'air de se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« J'ai pas changé les draps de mon lit. » tenta le brun.

Sa sœur serait obligée de dormir avec lui, ça pouvait être un argument pour qu'elle vienne plus tard.

« Change les. » répondit-elle.

« J'ai pas envie de dormir avec toi. » dit Thomas en se retenant de rire.

Le tout pour le tout.

« Pourquoi, je prend la place de quelqu'un ? » demanda Klarys d'un ton malicieux.

Thomas soupira, malgré le sourire qui était toujours collé sur son visage.

« Non personne. » avoua-t-il, à court d'arguments. « Comme d'habitude. »

« Tu me raconteras tout ça. » dit tout de même sa sœur.

« J'ai rien à te raconter. »

« Alors c'est pas la peine que je vienne. »

« Exactement. » confirma Thomas, un sourire malin aux lèvres.

« Compte la dessus. J'arrive vers six heures. Range un peu ton foutoir. »

Et elle raccrocha.

Thomas soupira en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Il adorait sa sœur, vraiment. Sans elle, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu survivre dans ce monde jusqu'ici. Mais parfois, elle était vraiment _envahissante_. La preuve, même à distance, elle avait réussi à envahir la conversation qu'il avait réussi à tenir avec Newt, jusqu'ici.

« Des problèmes ? » demanda ce dernier d'un ton concerné.

« Rien de bien grave. » répondit Thomas en secouant la tête, un sourire sur le visage. « J'ai l'habitude. »

Newt se remit à sourire à son tour.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais une sœur. »

« C'est ma jumelle. » précisa Thomas.

Il lui parla ensuite du commentaire que son père avait fait lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il allait être l'heureux papa de jumeaux. Newt rigola et demanda si les problèmes s'étaient bien doublés comme il l'avait prévu. Thomas lui répondit que pas vraiment, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ses propres bêtises, puisque Klarys prenait toute la place avec les siennes. Il raconta à Newt une des fois ou sa sœur l'avait forcé à l'assister dans une de ses missions farfelues, lorsqu'ils avaient 13 ans.

Klarys avait décidé que saupoudrer de paillettes le chien de la vieille voisine acariâtre toujours habillée en noir qui passait son temps à jeter des mégots dans leur jardin était une bonne idée. Thomas avait donc été contraint de faire le guet à l'autre bout de la rue pendant qu'elle allait accomplir sa mission. ''Si quelqu'un arrive, tu fais le cri de la chouette !'' lui avait dit Klarys. Apparemment, elle avait vu ça dans un film. Thomas s'était mordu les doigts jusqu'à ce que sa sœur revienne en courant, des paillettes plein les mains. Il l'avait traité de folle pour la énième fois de la journée, mais lorsqu'il avait vu la tête de la vieille chauve-souris quand elle avait récupéré son caniche nain aussi coloré que Nyan Cat et les Bisounous réunis, il s'était dit que ça valait quand même le coup de jouer la chouette dans un coin de rue.

Newt explosa de rire en entendant l'histoire.

« Vous avez un problème avec les couleurs dans ta famille, non ? » lança-t-il en essuyant une larme invisible sur sa joue.

« Hé ! » s'indigna Thomas. « Ma question sur les couleurs était intéressante ! Et je te ferais remarquer que tu y as répondu ! »

« Pas faux. » confirma Newt, rigolant toujours.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles Newt se calma, et Thomas se décida à poser une question.

« Et toi, t'as des frères et sœurs ? »

Newt pinça les lèvres et son regard se fit lointain.

« Biologiquement, oui. Affectivement, non. » répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Il espérait que Newt allait enfin lui en dire un peu plus sur sa vie, si bien qu'il retint presque son souffle en attendant la réponse du blond, qui semblait hésiter, encore une fois.

« J'ai un frère plus vieux que moi. » finit par dire Newt en fixant le vide. « Il s'est cassé de la maison il y a plusieurs années. Depuis j'ai plus de nouvelles. »

Thomas se demanda s'il pouvait continuer de poser des questions. Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir fait basculé l'humeur de Newt à cause de la première.

« Comment il s'appelle ? » osa-t-il quand même.

« Gally. » cracha Newt. « C'est un con. »

Un ange passa.

« On choisit pas sa famille. » lâcha Thomas.

Newt soupira.

« Malheureusement. »

« Si c'était le cas, j'imagine que t'aurais choisi quelqu'un d'autre qu'un mec avec le même nom que l'escargot de Bob l'éponge. »

Nouveau blanc. Newt se retourna vers Thomas qui le fixait avec le plus grand des sérieux. Et il explosa de rire. Tellement qu'il finit couché par terre.

« Il s'appelle Gary, pas Gally ! » parvint-il à articuler entre deux hoquets.

« Qui, ton frère ou l'escargot ? » demanda Thomas d'une voix volontairement stupide.

« Mais l'escargot ! »

Cette fois, Newt avait vraiment les larmes aux yeux, et Thomas avait du mal à se retenir de rire lui aussi. Mais regarder le blond se tordre de rire par terre n'avait pas de prix. Alors il continua.

« Du coup ton frère s'appelle Gary, et l'escargot s'appelle Gally ? » dit-il.

Newt rigola de plus belle devant la stupidité feinte par Thomas.

« Mais non ! L'escargot s'appelle _Gary,_ et mon frère _Gally _! »

« Mais alors ton frère est un escargot ? »

Un éclat de rire plus fort que tous les autres sortit de la gorge de Newt, qui avait mal au ventre à force de rire.

C'est à ce moment là que le cœur de Thomas se manifesta pour la première fois.

C'était peut être parce que Newt riait enfin pour de vrai, peut être parce qu'il en était la cause, peut être parce qu'il y avait quelque chose dans son rire, pareille à la joie d'un prisonnier enfin libéré, qui sonnait comme une musique, mais le cœur de Thomas fit quelque chose d'étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'ici. Comme s'il avait loupé une marche, comme si lui même s'était soudain dit ''Wow, c'est quoi _ça _?'', comme s'il s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Thomas, un peu déstabilisé, détourna son regard de Newt, même s'il souriait toujours, parce que le rire du blond résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il se demanda un court instant pourquoi il avait chaud, tout à coup. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir redonné le sourire à Newt. C'était sûrement pour ça.

Il se retourna pour voir le blond qui s'était redressé sur ses coudes, la tête balancée en arrière. Un court instant, il se sentit hypnotisé par la blancheur de son cou, sa pomme d'Adam, le sourire qui fendait toujours son visage, et ses cheveux blonds doucement balayé par le vent. Thomas se retourna de nouveau et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour réintégrer son corps. Il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre dans la poitrine, comme si quelqu'un était en train de passer l'aspirateur. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Lui et ses métaphores à deux balles. Newt le coupa dans sa réflexion.

« J'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer. » lança-t-il, rigolant toujours.

Thomas le regarda essuyer une larme, une vraie, cette fois, en riant lui aussi, bien qu'il fût moins hilare que Newt.

« Moi non plus. » dit le brun en souriant.

Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il parlait. De l'accès de stupidité dont il venait de faire preuve, ou de cette sensation bizarre qu'il avait ressenti. Il décida de ranger ça dans un coin de sa tête. C'était stupide. Il aurait le temps de l'analyser plus tard. Si l'analyse avait lieu d'être.

« C'était complètement stupide. » articula Newt en se rasseyant correctement.

Thomas hocha la tête en fixant le fleuve en face de lui. Il se demanda s'il évitait de regarder Newt ou s'il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait aucune justification pour les blagues stupides qu'il avait sorti d'il ne savait où.

« Hé. » Newt lui donna un léger coup d'épaule. « Merci pour ça. »

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Thomas se retourna. Et son cœur ralluma l'aspirateur. Les yeux de Newt reflétaient les faibles rayons de soleil sur l'eau, et derrière leur couleur ambré se lisait une profonde reconnaissance. Il regardait Thomas comme s'il savait que ce dernier savait parfaitement ce qu'il entendait par ''_ça_'', comme s'il savait que Thomas lirait dans ses yeux tous les mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler. Thomas hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et se retourna de nouveau.

Oui, l'analyse avait lieu d'être.

* * *

**IT HAPPENS IN A BLINK, IT HAPPENS IN A FLASH ** (Ecoutez la chanson :DDD)

(Nb : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, "It happens in a blink" veut dire, littéralement, "C'est arrivé dans un clignotement", dans le sens "en clignant des yeux", m'voyez. Je trouve ça bô. Voilà.)

Alooors ? 8D J'attend vos avis ! Bébé Thomas ressent des trucs bizarres, mais qu'est ce que c'est doonc ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé TvT Dites moi tout.

_Je vous aime_ *keur*


	8. Chapitre 8 - Van Damme et boeuf sauté

***Hum hum***

C'est trop tard pour dire bonne année ? .-.

JE SUIS **DESOLEE** de ce retard, vraiment, ça ne devait pas durer aussi longtemps, à la base, j'avais même dit à certains que j'allais le sortir en février (HA Ha ha.. ha) MAIS j'ai pas réussi. C'est peut être pas une excuse, mais je passe le bac dans deux mois, et j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire (j'ai toujours beaucoup de choses à faire d'ailleurs.. même si je choisis de. les. ignorer.. enfin _bref_) Mais heuuu, voici le chapitre 8 ! ^v^

Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps, et je ne pourrais pas vous promettre que le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt, mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

Je tenais également à vous dire **MERCI**, vraiment, on a dépassé les 100 reviews et vous êtes 115 à me suivre, c'est juste.. wahou ** Donc merci à vous, pour vos reviews trop mignonnes et merci de me suivre. *keur*

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Enjoy !

* * *

Un silence flottait depuis plusieurs minutes, entre Newt et Thomas.

Le blond avait fini par s'adosser contre la paroi du pont, ses longues jambes dépliées devant lui, tandis que Thomas était resté plus en avant, assis en tailleurs. Le silence ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait grandi dans l'idée que, parfois, il était préférable de se taire, bien qu'il estimait s'être tût un peu trop souvent. Thomas n'était pas le genre de personne qui exprimait ses sentiments facilement. La plupart du temps, il n'arrivait même pas à mettre de mots dessus, alors à quoi bon essayer de les expliquer, c'était peine perdue. Il partait du principe que, s'il n'arrivait pas à se comprendre lui-même, personne n'en serait capable.

Alors il était là, assis au bord de l'eau, à essayer d'organiser ses pensées, en arrachant les brins d'herbe autour de lui comme si ça pouvait l'aider. Newt ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. Thomas l'entendait à peine respirer. Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna pour le regarder. La tête posée contre la pierre du pont, le blond avait les yeux fermés. Ses mains, posées sur son ventre, se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration. Thomas le fixa quelque secondes. Il soupira discrètement en se demandant si son ami était retourné à ses sombres pensées. Pourtant, le visage de Newt était tellement paisible qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Mais Thomas était bien placé pour savoir que parfois, la tristesse pouvait se cacher derrière un sourire, l'amour derrière l'indifférence, et l'angoisse derrière la sérénité.

Il se détourna du blond pour fixer le ciel. C'était toujours ce qu'il faisait, quand il réfléchissait, comme si le ciel pouvait lui apporter les réponses. Des nuages gris s'étalaient un peu partout, laissant apparaître un seul petit coin de ciel bleu. Il ne faisait pas si froid que ça, pour une journée d'hiver, et Thomas se sentait bien. Il écoutait les bruits de la ville, les oiseaux qui chantaient dans les arbres. Parfois, un poisson venait troubler le calme du fleuve en sautant à la surface, comme s'il voulait un aperçu de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Thomas se demanda si les poissons se racontaient entre eux ce qu'ils voyaient, les rares fois où ils sautaient en dehors de l'eau. Il sourit faiblement pour lui même. Pourquoi ne se posait-il jamais de questions utiles ? Comme, par exemple ''Est-ce que je pourrais arrêter de réfléchir pendant un instant ?''. Son esprit était en permanence en ébullition, tout le temps. Même le soir, il pensait, il réfléchissait, jusqu'à en être tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormait. Et le matin, en se réveillant, il avait l'impression de s'être pris la tête toute la nuit.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, regarder le ciel commençait à lui faire mal au crâne, et son cou le tiraillait à force d'avoir la tête penchée en arrière. Alors il se retourna vers Newt en évitant de se demander pourquoi il avait soudain éprouvé le besoin de le faire. Son cœur loupa un battement. Newt n'avait pas bougé, mais il avait ouvert les yeux. Et ces mêmes yeux le fixaient, comme si Newt le regardait depuis longtemps. Thomas sentit ses joues chauffer, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas quand Newt lui sourit. Le brun lui retourna son sourire d'une manière qu'il sentit crispée. Il eut l'impression de ne plus sentir ses épaules. _Oui_, c'était bizarre, et alors ? Certains ressentent des papillons dans le ventre ou des fourmis dans les mains, et bien Thomas, lui, ne sent plus ses épaules. Est-ce que l'on juge sur les réactions du corps, messieurs dames ? Non.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Thomas fût, en quelque sort, sauvé par le gong. Le gong, c'était le portable de Newt, qui se mit à jouer un enchaînement de notes à la guitare. Les deux garçons sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble, et Newt détacha son regard de Thomas pour fouiller dans sa poche. Il en sortit son téléphone, et décrocha.

« Allô ? »

Thomas observa les sourcils du blond se froncer. Pendant quelques secondes, Newt sembla écouter son interlocuteur, puis il releva les yeux vers lui.

« Oui, il est avec moi. » dit-il.

Ce fût au tour de Thomas de froncer les sourcils. C'était de lui qu'il parlait, là ? Étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, _sûrement_, oui.

« Heu, oui. » continua Newt après une autre pause. « Je te le passe. »

Puis il lui tendit son portable. Thomas resta trois secondes à regarder le téléphone d'un air stupide avant d'interroger Newt du regard.

« Minho. » chuchota ce dernier en haussant les épaules, un air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage.

Thomas articula un ''oh'' avant de s'emparer du portable. Il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé chez Minho, plus tôt. Il se rappela la manière dont il s'était énervé sur ses amis, et remarqua que, avec du recul, il s'en voulait.

« Oui ? » lâcha-t-il dans le combiné.

La voix de Minho lui parvint à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Thomas ? » _

« Ouais... »

Minho sembla hésiter sur les paroles justes.

_« Ça va ? »_ dit-il finalement d'une voix mal assurée.

« Oui. » répondit Thomas.

Le brun se fit la remarque qu'il aurait pu faire un effort, et répondre par des phrases qui faisaient plus d'une syllabe, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de leur altercation, surtout que Newt, qui était, quelque part, le sujet principal de cette dispute, était à côté de lui, et le regardait d'un air préoccupé.

Il entendit Minho prendre une inspiration.

_« Écoute mec, je suis désolé de... d'avoir raconté de la merde et de... d'avoir fait des conclusions hâtives et débiles. Excuse moi si ça t'a blessé, c'est pas ce que je voulais, c'est juste que je suis vraiment con, parfois, tu me connais, et... »_

_« Dis lui que c'est ta faute si j'ai cru ces bêtises ! »_ chuchota une autre voix au bout du fil.

Thomas ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Teresa se pensait vraiment discrète ?

_« Sérieusement ? »_ chuchota Minho en retour. _« Tu vas me mettre tout sur le dos, comme ça ? »_

_« Parfaitement ! » _continua la voix de Teresa avec une pointe d'énervement._« C'est toi qui a commencé, je t'ai juste suivi parce que je pensais que c'était Thomas qui te l'avait dit ! S'il m'avait dit à moi qu'il avait dormi avec un mec dans une voiture, j'aurais pas associer ''dormir'' à ''autre chose'' ! »_

_« C'est ça ouais ! Je suis sûr que t'aurais imaginé quelque chose d'ambiguë aussi ! »_

Thomas entendit distinctement un ''paf'' et il devina sans mal que Teresa venait de frapper Minho. Il se retenait de rire tandis que ses amis continuaient d'essayer d'argumenter l'un contre l'autre, dans des chuchotements qu'ils pensaient discrets.

_« C'est toi et ton esprit tordu qui... »_

_« Thomas ? » _coupa la voix de Minho qui avait arrêté de chuchoter.

« Oui. » répondit difficilement Thomas à qui l'envie de rire chatouillait le ventre.

_« On est désolés, pardonne nous ! »_ supplia presque Teresa.

Thomas rigola vraiment, cette fois. Ses amis semblaient vraiment affectés par l'attitude qu'il avait eu plus tôt, et il s'en voulait pour ça, mais là, la scène qu'ils venaient de lui jouer au téléphone était trop énorme pour qu'il ne rigole pas. Face au silence qui accueillit son fou rire, Thomas put distinctement imaginer Teresa et Minho se regarder d'un air perplexe, ce qui le fit encore plus rire.

« C'est moi qui suit désolé. » finit-il par dire, le sourire encore aux lèvres. « Je me suis emporté pour un truc débile, j'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça, c'était stupide. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Newt, qui semblait toujours autant perdu, et sourit de plus belle.

_« C'est vrai, tu nous en veux pas ? » _hésita Minho avant de se reprendre. _« Enfin, on est désolés quand même, vu que t'avais l'air super énervé, tout à l'heure... »_

« C'était stupide, Min'. Désolé. » affirma Thomas. « Oubliez ça, ça méritait pas une affaire d'état. C'est moi qui suis con. Et vous, vous êtes géniaux. A tout à l'heure. »

Et il raccrocha.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Newt, il souriait comme un gros débile. C'était étrange, il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter de sourire. Il était sûrement un putain de lunatique, mais là, tout de suite, il s'en foutait.

« C'est quoi l'affaire ? » demanda le blond devant l'air niais de Thomas.

« Nan, rien, tout à l'heure, j'ai gueulé sur Minho et Teresa pour un truc débile, et ils s'en voulaient, alors que c'est moi qui suis stupide. » résuma Thomas en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Newt sourit doucement et hocha légèrement la tête avant d'attraper son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche. Thomas avait remarqué que le blond n'était pas quelqu'un d'intrusif. Il donnait l'impression de détecter les questions à ne pas poser. Quelque part, c'était tant mieux, parce que Thomas aurait vraiment été gêné d'expliquer la raison de son altercation avec Minho et Teresa à la raison _en personne_. Mais d'un autre côté, Newt lui semblait être trop en retenue. Thomas avait le sentiment que le blond aurait eu plein de choses à dire, mais qu'il gardait tout pour lui, autant son avis que son histoire personnelle.

Le brun regarda Newt allumer sa cigarette et lui tendre son paquet. Thomas en saisit une sans protester.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel les deux garçons fumèrent en regardant la ville de l'autre côté de la rive. Thomas avait comme la tête vide, à présent. Il ne pensait plus aux aventures des poissons, ou aux vraies couleurs du monde. Il sentait juste son cœur battre, comme en rythme avec la vie, et la légère brise dans ses cheveux. Pendant un instant, il ressentit une profonde sérénité. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, ni pourquoi elle était si agréable, mais il sut directement qu'il voulait qu'elle soit là plus souvent.

« Tu connais Minho depuis longtemps ? »

Thomas sursauta. Newt venait de rompre sans prévenir le confortable silence dans lequel ils étaient installés, et son cœur était sensible, le pauvre homme.

« Heu, depuis deux ans. » répondit-il en tirant sur sa cigarette.

« Vous vous êtes rencontrés à la fac ? »

« Ouais, y a deux ans quoi. » répéta Thomas. « Et toi, tu le connais depuis quand ? »

Newt cracha sa fumée avant de répondre.

« Pas vraiment longtemps. En fait, on s'est rencontrés cette année. »

« Comment ? » s'enquit le brun.

Son ami marqua une pause. Pendant une demi seconde, il y eut comme un voile devant ses yeux, mais il disparut si vite que Thomas crût avoir rêvé.

« Je connais sa cousine. » finit-il par dire.

« Ah oui, sa cousine. On doit connaître la même. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? »

« Brenda. » lâcha le blond en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Thomas regarda Newt pendant quelques secondes. Il avait la nette impression que son ami voulait éviter la question. Le nom de la cousine de Minho avait été lâché comme s'il voulait l'expédier au plus vite, et, bien que Thomas ait une certaine tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plat, il savait quand même interpréter les signes _évidents_. Alors il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Il avait déjà rencontré cette Brenda, une fois. La cousine de Minho faisait ses études à l'autre bout de la France, et ne venait de ce côté du pays que très rarement, pour voir son cousin. Minho la lui avait présentée, suite à une de ses visites. C'était une fille que Thomas avait eu du mal à catégoriser, au premier abord. Il avait d'abord hésité entre la case « petite fille timide » et la case « peste qui cache bien son jeu », pour finalement opter pour la case « gentille fille malicieuse ». Et _oui_, il classait les gens dans des catégories, chacun ses occupations.

Le silence se réinstalla confortablement, et les deux garçons finirent leurs cigarettes.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, Thomas regarda l'heure, et s'aperçut qu'il était midi passé. Le simple fait de le constater fit gargouiller son ventre, comme s'il avait été en mode veille jusqu'à ce qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était vital qu'il soit nourrit de façon régulière.

« T'as faim ? » demanda Newt, qui avait dû entendre la baleine qui venait de crier dans son estomac.

« Un peu. » avoua le brun en s'étirant.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger, mais la faim menaçait de l'emporter sur la flemme. Newt se leva en époussetant son jean.

« Je connais un endroit pas loin d'ici, si tu veux. »

Thomas regarda le blond qui lui souriait, et se rendit compte que se lever pour aller manger était bien plus enthousiasmant si Newt venait aussi. Alors il hocha la tête et n'eut même pas besoin de faire un effort pour lever sa carcasse du sol. Une fois debout, Newt lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête l'escalier qui serpentait jusqu'en haut du pont, et Thomas s'y engagea. Le chemin lui paraissait plus facile qu'à l'aller, et il monta même les marches deux à deux, sans savoir d'où lui venait cette soudaine énergie.

Arrivé en haut, il enjamba la rambarde et se retourna pour voir où en était Newt.

« Et beh ! » s'exclama Newt, qui était encore à mi-chemin. « Je sais pas si c'est la faim qui te donne des ailes, mais t'es plus performant qu'à l'aller ! »

Thomas rigola en voyant Newt accélérer.

« Soit pas jaloux. » nargua-t-il tandis que le blond arrivait enfin en haut. « J'ai les jambes plus musclées que toi, c'est tout. »

De l'autre côté de la rambarde, juste en face de lui, Newt haussa un sourcil.

« Et t'as aussi de la poussière plein les cheveux, Jean-Claude Van Damme. » ironisa-t-il.

Le blond frictionna la chevelure de Thomas, chassant la poussière qui avait dû s'y installer lorsqu'il avait posé sa tête contre la paroi du pont.

« Aïe. » se plaignit Thomas en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux pour cacher ses joues qui rosissaient sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. « T'es violent comme mec ! »

Il n'aimait pas trop le contact avec les gens, de manière générale, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Newt, si bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il aimait bien ça ou s'il voulait partir en courant.

Le rire de Newt mit fin à ce sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

« Allez, suis-moi, c'est par là. » lança le blond en désignant le pont.

Ne voulant pas le laisser prendre de l'avance, cette fois-ci, Thomas fit l'effort de se caler sur le rythme de Newt. Le brun avait peut-être des jambes plus musclées, mais on ne pouvait pas nier que celles de son ami étaient plus longues. Newt était d'ailleurs tout en longueur, et bien qu'il ne paraissait pas exagérément frêle, tout dans son être donnait une impression de légèreté. Ses pas étaient aériens, comme s'ils n'avaient aucune accroche à la Terre, et que ses jambes voulaient sans cesse l'en décrocher, pour l'amener loin de cet endroit auquel il n'appartenait pas.

Pourtant, à l'inverse, son esprit et son cœur semblaient lourds, comme un poids sur ses épaules, qui l'empêcherait de s'envoler. C'était comme si ses pieds s'obstinaient à vouloir quitter la terre ferme, mais qu'ils en étaient incapables. Ou qu'ils hésitaient, comme coincés entre deux mondes.

« Tu devrais regarder où tu marches, au lieu de regarder mes pieds, Tommy. »

Thomas sursauta en entendant la voix de Newt. Il releva les yeux vers le sourire narquois du blond et laissa à la partie ''improvisation'' de son cerveau le soin de trouver une excuse justifiant son soudain intérêt pédestre.

« C'est juste que j'aime bien tes chaussures. » prétexta-t-il du ton le plus naturel qu'il trouva en répertoire.

Newt jeta un œil à ses Converse qui semblaient être plus vieilles que lui même. Leur couleur grise était délavée, des traces de terre dues à leur expédition persistaient tout autour de la semelle, et ses deux lacets étaient différents. Il releva le regard vers Thomas, un sourcil levé. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, et ignora le sourire en coin de Newt, notant pour lui même de ne plus jamais avoir confiance en sa capacité à improviser.

En moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu pour le dire, les deux garçons étaient arrivés au bout du pont, et, après avoir fait quelques mètres, Newt bifurqua dans une petite ruelle. Thomas pensait qu'ils auraient marché plus longtemps, mais après quelques pas, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une enseigne. Le brun s'attarda pour regarder la pancarte où l'on pouvait lire ''Le Dragon d'Argent'' en grandes lettres noires et fines. Une peinture de dragon argenté serpentait tout autour de la porte, passant au dessus, et finissant sa course sur la vitrine. Thomas admira quelques secondes la beauté du grand dessin, qu'il trouvait magnifique, avant de suivre Newt qui était déjà rentré.

Un carillon tinta lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Newt, deux mètres plus loin, qui lui indiqua l'intérieur du Dragon d'Argent d'un mouvement de bras, un sourire sur le visage. Thomas referma la porte derrière lui avant de regarder le décor. Il constata, bouche-bée, que l'intérieur était aussi beau que le dessin de l'extérieur. L'endroit n'était pas grand, même petit, mais dégageait une aura de sérénité. Contre le mur à sa gauche se trouvaient des tables en bois recouvertes de nappes blanches, et des tableaux représentants des rizières, des lampions, et d'autres décors tous plus beaux les uns que les autres étaient accrochés ça et là. Il n'y avait que trois tables qui semblaient pouvoir supporter au maximum quatre personnes. Une odeur d'encens embaumait la pièce. Thomas s'attarda sur le sol, et remarqua qu'il se trouvait sur un long tapis qui menait jusqu'au comptoir, où Newt se trouvait. Le brun s'avança vers lui en continuant d'admirer le décor.

« T'aimes la cuisine vietnamienne ? » lui demanda Newt en s'accoudant au comptoir.

Thomas ramena son regard sur le blond et décida qu'il était temps de s'amuser un peu.

« T'aurais pu me demander avant qu'on rentre. » rétorqua Thomas en haussant un sourcil désapprobateur.

Il regretta presque sa pique lorsqu'il vit le visage de Newt se décomposer. Mais il prenait un malin plaisir à rendre à son ami la monnaie de sa pièce. Ça, c'était pour quand il s'était moqué de lui quand il regardait ses pieds et quand il avait de la poussière dans les cheveux.

« T'aimes pas ça ? » s'enquit Newt en laissant ses bras tomber le long de son corps.

Son regard désemparé aurait fendu le cœur de Thomas. S'il en avait eu un. Pour toute réponse, il croisa les bras et haussa les épaules en arborant sa meilleure moue dubitative.

« Merde... » lâcha Newt en regardant la porte comme s'il évaluait les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui d'une manière paniquée.

Thomas décida d'arrêter maintenant. Pour sa défense, on ne pouvait pas résister bien longtemps devant l'attitude de petit chiot perdu de Newt. Même quand on était sadique. Le brun tapa sur le comptoir en rigolant.

« Mais si, j'aime ça ! »

Newt se retourna vers lui, un air complètement perdu peint sur le visage, ce qui n'améliora pas l'état de Thomas.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête ! » rigola ce dernier en le pointant du doigt, fier de son coup.

Le blond, qui venait de réaliser que Thomas s'était moqué de lui, prit un air offensé et donna un coup bref dans l'épaule de son ami.

« T'es con. » lança-t-il rageusement, bien que paraissant soulagé. « T'aimes ça, du coup ? »

« Bien sûr, que j'aime ça. J'adore, même ! » répondit Thomas comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Alors vous trouverez peut être votre bonheur ici, jeune homme. » lui répondit une voix.

Thomas sursauta et se retourna pour voir une petite femme qui les regardait en souriant. Newt s'approcha.

« Bonjour Suong Mai. » dit-il en souriant à la femme.

« Bonjour, Newt. » répondit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Qui est ton ami ? »

Newt se retourna vers Thomas, qui n'avait pas bougé, et lui fit signe de venir.

« Il s'appelle Thomas. Thomas, je te présente Suong Mai, elle dirige ce restaurant. »

Le brun s'approcha timidement. Suong Mai lui souriait, tenant toujours les mains de Newt. La petite femme était vêtue de blanc, mais ses yeux étaient tellement sombres qu'on aurait pu les croire noirs. Ses cheveux gris parsemés de mèches blanches étaient attachés en un chignon bas, et l'âge avait tracé de nombreuses rides sur son visage. Elle avait l'air d'inspirer à Newt un grand respect, et Thomas comprenait pourquoi. Il avait l'impression que Suong Mai aurait pu lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et comprendre tout instantanément, bien qu'il n'en soit lui même pas capable.

« Enchantée de te rencontrer, Thomas. » dit Suong Mai d'une voix douce.

Elle lâcha les mains de Newt pour attraper celles de Thomas, et les serra brièvement avec un hochement de tête. Thomas sourit timidement et hocha la tête à son tour. Il se sentait bête, mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lorsque la vieille dame le lâcha, elle se tourna vers Newt.

« Tu sais où t'installer, mon garçon. »

Newt hocha la tête, et fit signe à Thomas de le suivre tandis que Suong Mai repartait d'où elle venait.

Les deux garçons s'assirent à la table la plus proche de la fenêtre. De l'intérieur, on ne voyait que la silhouette du dragon peint sur la vitre. En regardant de près, l'on pouvait voir les coups de pinceau qui avait été donnés. Thomas imagina les mouvements harmonieux qui avaient dû être produits pour donner une image aussi belle. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Newt, il vit les yeux de son ami faire la navette entre lui et le dragon. Il toussota. Lui et sa tendance à se perdre dans les petits détails.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » demanda Thomas pour lancer une conversation.

Newt hocha la tête en s'appuyant sur la table.

« J'aime bien cet endroit. » dit Newt en regardant le tableau accroché sur le mur derrière lui. Sous un ciel orageux, des nénuphars flottaient paisiblement sur un lac. Thomas admira les détails des nuages pendant un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Newt, qui lui souriait.

« C'est compréhensible. » répondit-il au blond.

Lui même aimait déjà cet endroit. Tout ici dégageait un sentiment rassurant.

Newt s'étira, sortant Thomas de ses pensées.

« C'est pas tout ça, mais on est là pour manger. » lança-t-il.

Newt attrapa une carte sur la table d'à côté et la tendit à Thomas. Le brun regarda les différents plats qui s'y trouvaient, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur plusieurs plats qu'il connaissait, et des noms qu'il n'avait jamais entendus. Il fronça les sourcils en butant sur un nom de plat.

« C'est quoi un... bo bune ? »

« _B__ò bún_.» corrigea une voix derrière lui. « C'est une salade composée de vermicelles de riz, de bœuf sauté et de crudités. »

Il sursauta pour apercevoir Suong Mai qui se tenait là, son sourire serein toujours accroché à son visage, et il se demanda quand est-ce qu'elle était arrivée.

« A-Ah... » balbutia Thomas, ayant un peu honte de perdre ses moyens devant une vieille dame.

« Je suppose que tu prendras ça, Newt. » demanda Suong Mai en se tournant vers le blond.

« S'il vous plaît. » répondit le concerné en hochant la tête.

Thomas jeta un œil vers son ami. Il avait l'air d'un petit enfant qui demandait son goûter à sa maman. Suong Mai devait faire cet effet à tout le monde, alors. Elle reporta son attention sur lui.

« Tu as fait ton choix, Thomas ? »

« J-Je vais prendre ça aussi, je pense. S'il vous plaît. » répondit-il, malgré le fait qu'il soit peu sûr de lui.

Suong Mai hocha la tête et disparut une nouvelle fois.

Thomas la regarda partir en se demandant comment une femme aussi frêle pouvait dégager une telle impression de force et de stabilité. Il se retourna vers Newt qui jouait avec ses baguettes.

« T'es un habitué des... _bò bún _? » demanda-t-il en faisant attention à la prononciation.

« Mec, ce truc : c'est ex-quis. » répondit le blond en pointant une de ses baguettes sur lui comme pour le défier de le contredire.

Thomas laissa échapper un rire devant tant de détermination. Il leva les mains en l'air en se reculant sur sa chaise.

« J'espère que cette salade composée mérite d'être aussi bien défendue. »

« Tu te moqueras moins quand tu goûteras. » lança Newt. « C'est vraiment... »

Le blond coupa sa phrase pour lever les yeux au ciel en gémissant. Thomas avait conscience que le but de Newt était seulement de décrire le goût ''exquis'' du plat, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'il venait de faire était quand même _vraiment_ sexy. Le brun passa sa langue sur ses lèvres qui étaient étrangement sèches. Son cœur s'était remis à faire ce truc bizarre, comme s'il tournoyait dans tous les sens, et Thomas n'aimait pas ça. Il essuya ses paumes de mains moites sur son jean en détachant son regard de Newt. C'était quoi son problème ? On aurait dit une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous. C'était _même pas_ un rendez-vous !

« Ça va ? » demanda Newt, un sourcil haussé.

Thomas hocha la tête le plus naturellement qu'il put.

« Oui oui. » répondit-il avant de se racler la gorge. « Je me disais juste que... c'est petit, pour un restaurant, ici. »

Jolie pirouette. Thomas se félicita intérieurement.

« Ouais, je sais. » répondit Newt en regardant autour de lui. « C'est normal. Suong Mai a arrêté son activité depuis un bout de temps. C'est pour ça qu'il y a même pas écrit ''restaurant'', à l'extérieur. Tu peux pas deviner, à part si tu sais. En fait, c'est juste chez elle, ici. Avant, elle travaillait dans un endroit plus grand. Mais elle m'a dit que c'était important pour elle, de pouvoir accueillir les gens, si jamais ''le destin les menait à elle''. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

Thomas haussa les sourcils, impressionné.

« Et... C'est le destin, qui t'a... ''mené à elle ?'' »

Newt jeta un œil au dragon à côté d'eux, et haussa les épaules, ses yeux semblant perdus dans le vide.

« J'imagine. »

Et Thomas eut l'intuition que Newt n'en dirait pas plus. Encore une fois.

* * *

Ça avance **pas vite**. Je sais. Pas taper.

Mais on voit que Thomas ressent de plus en plus de trucs bizaaarres, donc c'est annonciateur de **bonnes** nouvelles, vous pensez pas ? èvé

J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

Je vous dis encore **merci**, et je vous fais de gros bisous *keur*


End file.
